


as a fever, rattling bones (FR)

by Takkaori



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn With Plot, Romance, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: TRAD. Traditionnellement, seuls les omégas liés sont acceptés au sein de l'armée, et même dans ce cas, ils sont peu enclins à s'élever dans les rangs, plutôt employés en tant que secrétaires, ingénieurs, ou cachés en secret. Personne n'a jamais entendu parler d'un oméga major. Mais là encore, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Edward Elric vient à défier les spéculations.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [as a fever, rattling bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931183) by [dawnstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnstruck/pseuds/dawnstruck). 



> Hello !
> 
> Cette histoire est une TRADUCTION de l'histoire de dawnstruck, et je traduis/publie avec son accord. Je n'ai aucun mérite pour ce texte, si ce n'est le passage anglais/français, et j'espère que ma traduction vous paraîtra agréable !
> 
> Il s'agit donc d'un Royed omégaverse, pour ceux qui ne sont pas familiers avec le concept voilà une petite explication résumée de la base :
> 
> La société humaine est divisée en trois classes : alpha, beta, et oméga, sur le modèle des meutes. Les alphas étant la classe la plus haute, les élites, plus forts, les beta les gens ordinaires et les oméga la classe la plus basse, plus faibles.
> 
> La classe des personnages devient également un second sexe/genre. Dans la plupart des fics, les oméga sont des hommes nés avec un utérus et la capacité d'avoir des enfants, ils produisent des phéromones et ont aussi des périodes de chaleurs. Les alphas peuvent entrer en rut au contact des phéromones d'un oméga et perdre le contrôle d'eux-même. Les betas fonctionnent exactement comme un homme et une femme lambda fonctionnent, et ils émettent aussi une odeur propre, différente des alphas et des omégas. Dans cette fic, les omégas ont leurs chaleurs mais ne peuvent pas tomber enceinte, l'auteur a un peu réarrangé le concept, je ne vais pas vous spoiler ;).
> 
> Pour reprendre ses mots, l'auteur a voulu éviter le pwp et ne s'est pas servi du concept comme d'un tremplin pour du mpreg, et s'est majoritairement basé sur la construction sociale de l'omégaverse, son histoire, les lois possibles, les tabous ainsi que les restrictions. C'est surtout la construction d'un monde, même s'il y a du smut.
> 
> Je l'ai vraiment adoré, alors j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en lisant vous aussi !
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :)

" _Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound_  
_I know they're watching, they're watching_  
_All the commotion, the kiddie like play_ _  
__Has people talking, talking"_

Fullmetal est rentré de sa mission, et il est de mauvaise humeur, pénible, médisant.

Il a les talons sales de ses bottes en l'air sur la table à café, se renfonçant là où il est avachi contre le coussin du canapé, tirant sur son col, le tripotant, se plaignant de la chaleur sèche du radiateur et du temps gris de janvier.

Roy arrache son regard du rapport désorganisé qu'il était en train d'essayer de décrypter, se concentrant sur le gamin qui apporte le chaos avec lui partout où il passe.

« Fullmetal, » commence-t-il durement, sèchement, « le moins que tu puisses faire serait de montrer une once de respect. »

Ed sursaute un peu au coup de fouet de sa voix, mais enlève finalement ses pieds du bois poli, dans une lente réticence, enfonçant plutôt ses semelles dans le pauvre tapis, s'asseyant droit.

Il a toujours les épaules voûtées, mais c'est moins irrespectueux et plus… peut-être pas de la déférence… mais comme s'il essayait de paraître plus petit. Une notion ridicule pour Edward Elric qui s'est toujours répugné à admettre être de petite stature.

Roy plisse les yeux mais il les baisse ensuite sur le papier. Il a d'autres chats à fouetter.

* * *

 

Edward est ce à quoi les gens comme Garcia se référent gentiment en tant qu'éclosion tardive. Lent à pousser, lent à atteindre la maturité, lent à se présenter. À l'âge de quinze ans, Ed est encore bien heureusement préservé du désordre que la puberté cause sur le corps humain. C'est une bonne chose, il faut le dire, parce que quelqu'un d'aussi motivé et déterminé que lui aurait détesté être distrait par quelque chose d'aussi futile que les hormones.

Mais, comme toujours, même cette idylle doit finir par être brisée.

Fullmetal débarque fraîchement (1) dans le bureau extérieur avec rien d'autre qu'un geste de la main, et il fait déjà irruption par la porte, faisant grincer tout le monde quand elle claque en se refermant.

Roy relève la tête, le dévisage, son nez se dilate – et ensuite tout mots faiblissent dans sa bouche.

« Filez-moi une mission, » lui dit Fullmetal, faisant nerveusement les cents pas devant son bureau, « Sur le terrain, de la recherche, n'importe quoi. J'ai besoin de quelque chose à faire. »

« Fullmetal, » dit Roy, doucement parce qu'il ne peut pas le croire à l'instant, mais la preuve est indéniablement là, droit devant lui.

Roy a le nez sensible et Edward Elric _empeste_.

« Quoi ? » s'irrite Ed, toujours en train de s'agiter comme un tigre en cage, faisant courir une main dans ses cheveux, « Sérieusement, c'est pas vous qui me faites toujours le sermon d'être plus enthousiaste pour le travail ? Maintenant vous m'avez, montrant de l'initiative. Vous êtes pas fier ? »

« Fullmetal, » répète Roy dans son exaspération, mais ensuite il s'arrête. « Tu… ne t'en es pas encore rendu compte, n'est-ce pas ? » Il le réalise, regardant Ed s'arrêter.

« M'être rendu compte de quoi ? » demande Ed, sa tête se penchant sur le côté, clairement inconscient.

Roy a du mal à réfréner le besoin de plonger son visage dans sa main. Quand il avait recruté le garçon, la possibilité de cette situation ne lui était absolument jamais venue à l'esprit. Mais Fullmetal n'avait pas de parent, et son frère n'avait plus le sens de l'odorat. Comme la chance l'a voulu, le plaisir douteux d'avoir _la_ conversation avec lui tombe maintenant sur son officier commandant.

« Ça peut être une surprise pour toi, » fait Roy, essayant de l'aider un peu à encaisser, « mais il semblerait que tu viennes de te présenter.

—Présenter de quoi- » commence Ed, fronçant les sourcils, mais ensuite ils se gèlent sur son visage et il se regarde de bas en haut, bien que ça pourrait nécessiter une explication plus approfondie. « Non, » nie-t-il, secouant la tête, « Non, quoi ?! »

Roy se passe un doigt sous le nez, essayant de ne pas inspirer trop profondément, mais le goût est déjà sur sa langue de toute façon.

« Il s'avère, » il ne sait pas comment le dire autrement, « que tu es un oméga. »

Roy est un alpha, ils sont nombreux chez les hauts gradés, et il n'est pas très fier de savoir que son statut a été une addition pour l'aider à s'élever parmi les rangs.

Le reste de son équipe, au contraire, se constitue solennellement de bêtas non liés qui sont probablement les plus faciles avec lesquels travailler dans cette institution qui s'appuie sur une hiérarchie si stricte. Ils peuvent à la fois donner les ordres et les suivre, ça dépend toujours de ce dont il y a besoin au moment précis. Ils n'ont pas de partenaire ou de famille qui pourraient venir entre eux et leur devoir.

Roy ne les as pas choisi précisément pour cette raison, mais surtout car il pense que leur statut donne à leur bureau un bon équilibre et une ambiance agréable.

Fullmetal a toujours été l'épine dans son pied, au regard de cette affirmation. Il a toujours été bruyant et belliqueux, pas plus qu'il n'appréciait d'être à la botte de quelqu'un d'autre.

Il devait être un alpha, c'était sûr, Roy l'avait pensé et n'avait pas été le seul. Ça ne devait être qu'une question de temps avant que ça soit officiel.

Pourtant… il y a ça.

« C'est pas possible, » clame Ed, et c'est avec ce ton qui suinte le déni au lieu de la conviction, « Je ne suis pas… Je ne me sens pas du tout différent.

—Mais ton odeur a changé, » souligne Roy, « et tu es plutôt agité. Tes premières chaleurs pourraient-

—Ne vous avisez pas, » grogne Edward, c'est bien une raison pour laquelle c'est si difficile de l'imaginer être un oméga, « ne vous avisez pas d'en parler si franchement, enfoiré.

—Je n'essaie pas de t'embarrasser, » soupire Roy, « mais c'est un sérieux problème. On doit convenir d'une stratégie.

—Mais pourquoi ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec vous, alors fermez-

—Edward, tu es un oméga, mineur et non-lié, et je suis ton officier commandant. » Roy rétorque sèchement. « Ça a tout à voir avec moi. »

Traditionnellement, seuls les omégas liés sont acceptés au sein de l'armée, et même dans ce cas, ils sont peu enclins à s'élever dans les rangs, plutôt employés en tant que secrétaires, ingénieurs, ou cachés en secret.

Personne n'a jamais entendu parler d'un oméga major.

Mais là encore, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Edward Elric vient à défier les spéculations.

Fullmetal doit savoir ça, lui aussi, parce qu'il devient soudainement silencieux.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'ils vont me virer ? » Il se mord la lèvre inférieure.

Très rapidement, de multiples scénarios vacillent dans l'esprit de Roy.

L'Alchimiste d'Acier est un atout, mais il est aussi une responsabilité. S'il était en effet décidé qu'il devait être licencié, alors tout ce qui a été accompli jusqu'à présent serait réduit à néant. Les quatre dernières années auraient été gâchées pour quelque chose qui n'aurait pas obtenu de résultat pour la quête des frères Elrics. Et cela signifiait que, encore une fois, Edward se blâmerait pour l'emprisonnement de son frère au sein de l'armure.

La décision est facilement prise.

« Je défendrai ton cas auprès de mes supérieurs, » promet Roy, poussant sa chaise en arrière et se levant, « mais on doit trouver une réelle solution pour ton odeur. »

Le garçon semble gêné, et il faut admettre que c'est étrange de penser qu'il ne s'en rend peut-être même pas compte lui-même alors que tout le monde de Roy est rempli de cette odeur.

« Ben… », Ed semble douter, « J'ai entendu parler de ces parfums et ces trucs –

—N'y pense pas, » le coupe Roy, « ça ne marche pas. Ils ne font que t'asperger en plus des phéromones naturelles et, laisse-moi te le dire, ce n'est pas une excellente combinaison. »

Au lieu de ça, Roy commence à déboutonner son uniforme et enlève la chemise en-dessous.

Ed le regarde, « Euh, qu'est-ce qui se passe, là ? »

Mais Roy lui envoie la chemise et marche jusqu'au placard dans le coin de la pièce pour s'en prendre une nouvelle.

« Porte-la, » ordonne-t-il par-dessus son épaule et il croise l'expression dégouté d'Edward.

« Pourquoi ?

—Lave-toi le soir et porte-la pour dormir, » Roy lui donne ces instructions, déroulant la nouvelle chemise et glissant sa tête dedans, « mon odeur devrait suffire pour garder les autres loin de toi. »

Il se retourne juste à temps pour voir la compréhension filer à travers les yeux d'Ed, sauf qu'il ne semble pas prêt d'acheter l'idée.

« Je veux pas sentir comme vous, espèce d'enfoiré ! » se plaint-il.

« C'est un marquage par procuration, » explique Roy, « mes phéromones te protégeront. »

Parce que même hors des chaleurs, les omégas étaient toujours une source d'intérêts pour les alphas, et ça pouvait à la fois être une menace directe pour Edward et aussi rendre les hauts-gradés moins disposés à le laisser maintenir sa place dans l'armée.

« Si tu préfères, » ajoute Roy avec un rictus alors qu'il retourne derrière son bureau, « je peux, évidemment, te transférer directement mon odeur.

—Beurk, » Edward frémit, « Non, non merci.

—Je l'aurai parié, » Roy émet un petit rire, une part de la tension le quittant finalement. « Reviens dans quelques jours pour me rendre la chemise et je t'en donnerai une autre. »

Les coins de la bouche d'Edward se retroussent mais au moins il hoche la tête en signe d'accord. « Rien d'autre ? »

Roy soupire.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je te dise ça, » commence-t-il avec réticence, « mais marque un point d'honneur à prouver aux autres que ta nature n'affecte pas tes décisions. Personne ne doit penser que n'importe qui, surtout hors de l'armée, pourrait te faire suivre ses ordres juste parce que tu es un oméga. »

Edward se marre.

« Cela, » annonce-t-il avec un sourire diabolique, « ne sera absolument pas un problème. »

* * *

 

Une fois que Fullmetal est de nouveau parti, Hawkeye entre dans le bureau.

« Monsieur ? » demande-t-elle quand elle voit Roy debout devant la fenêtre ouverte.

« Je fais rentrer un peu d'air frais. » lui dit-il aimablement, ce qu'elle n'avale pas ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

« Je ne pense pas que le reste de l'équipe s'en soit aperçu encore, » souligne-t-elle, « Il était là et est parti si vite. Alphonse semblait ne pas savoir non plus.

—Il s'en rendra vite compte, » Roy le sait. Ce soir, au plus tard, quand Edward sera forcé d'expliquer pourquoi il dormirait avec une chemise qui n'était évidemment pas la sienne.

« Comment va-t-on procéder à partir de maintenant ? » Elle s'interroge, le regardant s'assoir derrière son bureau et retourner à sa paperasse une fois de plus.

« Comme toujours, » dit-il et il fait tournoyer son stylo plume entre ses doigts, « On va prendre les choses comme elles viennent. »

* * *

 

C'est un mauvais timing et Roy aurait dû le prédire, mais les premières chaleurs de Fullmetal frappent lorsqu'il est en mission sur le terrain au Nord.

Il revient épuisé et embarrassé, et son rapport spécifie son absence plus longue qu'à la normale comme rien d'autre qu'une 'complication imprévue'. Ce qui voulait probablement dire qu'il s'était enfermé à l'endroit quelconque où il se trouve qu'il séjournait et a simplement attendu.

Pendant un instant, Roy a senti un pic d'inquiétude à la pensée qu'un étranger pourrait avoir tiré avantage de la situation, mais la senteur d'Edward n'a pas changé et sa nuque n'est pas marquée.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a causé des soucis ? » Roy demande néanmoins et ils savent tous les deux que ce n'est pas de la mission dont ils sont en train de parler.

« Non, » répond Ed, ses yeux filant dans un coin de la pièce, « Les chemises ont fonctionné. Et… Al a gardé la porte. Alors. »

Alors personne n'a osé s'approcher trop prêt de l'oméga sans doute délirant. Étrange de penser que la condition d'Alphonse lui permettait d'être totalement insensible aux odeurs et comportements de n'importe qui. Tentant, menaçant, ou peu importe. Il pourrait bien être la raison pour laquelle Fullmetal serait capable de continuer à assurer ses missions.

Roy a un rapide hochement de tête.

« À partir de maintenant, nous ferons un calendrier pour tes missions pour qu'elles ne soient pas compromises par tes cycles, » rétorque-t-il, ignorant le braillement indigné d'Ed, « Aussi, je te conseille de quitter les dortoirs durant ces périodes et de louer une chambre dans une commodité appropriée. »

Il y avait des aménagements spéciaux pour les omégas où ils pouvaient rester jusqu'à la fin de leurs chaleurs, le personnel consistant seulement d'autres omégas qui étaient indifférents aux phéromones. Les bons – et les discrets – étaient peut-être une affaire onéreuse mais ce n'était pas comme si un alchimiste d'état ne pouvait pas se le permettre. C'était beaucoup mieux que d'avoir la moitié des troupes en désarroi parce qu'ils pourraient sentir Fullmetal à travers le maigre interstice sous la porte.

« Hm, » fait Ed et il traîne un peu des pieds, « J'ai entendu que des gens utilisaient des cachets bloqueurs et-

—N'y pense même pas, » l'interrompt Roy, « Ce ne sont rien que des cocktails potentiellement dangereux faits de produits chimiques. Leurs effets secondaires n'ont pas encore été correctement étudiés. Tu pourrais irréparablement contrarier ton level d'hormone. C'est pour ça que la plupart sont illégaux et seulement trouvable au marché noir. »

Il envoie au gamin un regard sévère « Tu n'achèteras aucun de ces médicaments, Fullmetal.

—C'est bon, » persiffle Ed, « Calmez-vous, j'demandais juste.

—Je comprends qu'expérimenter tes chaleurs seul est inconfortable, » se corrige Roy, « mais le mieux est de les endurer jusqu'à la fin.

—Facile à dire pour vous, sale enfoiré, » lui crache Ed et ses joues sont d'un rouge distinct que Roy ignore aussi ensuite.

* * *

 

Quelques mois s'écoulent ; Fullmetal demande quelques jours de congés sans avoir à ajouter quoique ce soit.

Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, considérant que le gamin ne prend généralement aucun arrêt maladie, à part quand il est blessé au boulot, ce qui est aussi une des raisons pour lesquels les supérieurs de Roy ont été étonnamment ouvert quand Roy leur a expliqué la situation.

Ça, et parce que ça n'aurait pas plu à l'opinion public si l'Alchimiste du Peuple était congédié à cause de sa classe. Probablement qu'il y aurait eu un tollé, ce qui était une chose que les militaires souhaitaient toujours éviter.

Alors c'est quelque peu un choc quand tôt le mardi matin, Alphonse Elric fait irruption dans le bureau, semblant aussi stressé que son visage vide le permet.

« Colonel Mustang, » dit-il, sonnant presque essoufflé, dès qu'il a fermé la porte derrière lui, « Quelque chose ne va pas avec mon frère. »

Et immédiatement Roy est alerté parce qu'il a beaucoup plus confiance en le jugement d'Al qu'en celui d'Ed.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

—Je ne sais pas, » Alphonse se tord les mains, « Ses, um, ses chaleurs ont commencé alors on est allé dans un hôtel, mais ce matin il agissait vraiment bizarrement et maintenant il ne réagit plus du tout.

—Bordel, » Roy se lève de sa chaise jusqu'à la porte en une fraction de seconde, se rappelant à peine d'attraper son manteau, « Est-ce qu'on a besoin d'une voiture ?

—Ce n'est pas loin, » dit Alphonse, pendant que Roy fait un geste de la main méprisant à Havoc qui s'était déjà brusquement redressé à l'emplacement de son bureau.

« Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose ? » s'enquit Roy. Lui et Al dévalent les marches ensemble, l'armure cliquetant à chaque pas.

« Juste du charabia, » répond Alphonse, « Mais je ne savais pas si je devais appeler un docteur ou pas, parce que... »

Parce que peu importe ce qu'Ed avait fait, ce qu'il avait pris pouvait être illégal.

« La dame qui gère l'hôtel prend soin de lui en attendant, » ajoute Al, le guidant sur le chemin à travers les rues, « mais elle était très en colère parce que mon frère a été contre les règles de la maison. »

Roy jure entre ses dents et se contente d'accélérer la cadence.

Quand ils arrivent à l'hôtel, il a le visage rouge et transpire, mais la flopée d'escaliers qu'ils doivent emprunter n'est rien qu'un autre petit handicap. La réceptionniste, cependant, s'écrie au moment où elle le voit :

« C'est interdit aux alphas ! » Elle lui crie dessus, sonnant paniquée. Et pas sans raison car un alpha agité au milieu d'omégas en chaleurs pourrait causer une dangereuse menace.

« C'est pour affaire militaire, » aboie-t-il en retour, sachant qu'il aura une lettre de plainte à lire en premier le lendemain matin. Le lendemain matin.

« C'est par ici, Colonel, » dit Alphonse, il le guide le long d'un couloir et ouvre une porte ensuite, ne se donnant même pas la peine de cogner.

« Nom d'un chien- » une femme d'âge mûre se lève de là où elle était assise à côté du lit, « Quel culot ! D'abord vous amenez de la drogue dans mon établissement et maintenant vous ramenez un alpha !

—Je suis terriblement désolé, Madame, » Alphonse s'incline aussi bas que possible, « Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

—Comment va-t-il ? » coupe Roy, marchant à grand pas dans la chambre. Les phéromones dans l'air sont complètement âcre alors il respire par petites bouffées par la bouche. C'est encore pire quand il s'agenouille à côté du lit et supprime le cocon de couvertures dans lequel Fullmetal s'était enveloppé.

« Hmmm, » Edward bredouille avec apathie. Ses épaules sont nues et ses cheveux sont en désordre.

« Alphonse, » fait Roy, analysant rapidement la chambre à la recherche de preuve, « Tu sais s'il a acheté une sorte de bloqueur ?

—Il ne m'a pas dit, » Alphonse répond avant d'ajouter humblement, « Mais je crois qu'il était en train de faire ses propres expériences. »

L'estomac de Roy fait un saut périlleux. Penser que quelqu'un comme Fullmetal était assez idiot pour essayer de créer son propre type de bloqueur était presque ridicule.

Il tend le bras, son pouce relevant l'une des paupières d'Edward. Comme attendu, ses pupilles sont vides et inconscientes.

Du valium, Roy le suspecte, ce qui n'est pas méconnu comme moyen d'aider une personne pendant ses chaleurs. Mais c'est obligé qu'Edward ait fait une overdose, probablement en pensant qu'il pourrait supprimer la plupart si ce n'est tous les symptômes.

« On va avoir besoin d'appeler un médecin, » déclare Roy, regardant en direction de la propriétaire. « Maintenant. »

La femme roule presque des yeux. « Je l'ai déjà fait, » dit-elle sèchement, « Je suis dans ce business depuis longtemps, jeune homme.

—Merci, » réplique Roy et il se force à rester calme.

Sur le lit, la main d'Edward a trouvé la sienne et il presse contre son visage la paume, ronronnant silencieusement.

Quand la semaine est finie et que Roy peut en toute sureté supposer qu'Ed n'est plus drogué ni en chaleur, il va rendre visite à l'adolescent à l'hôpital où il était gardé pour observation.

Ed ne le regarde pas quand la porte s'ouvre, il a dû s'être attendu à cette visite au moment où la mécanique de son cerveau est revenue à un level normal.

« Ne commencez pas, » fait-il d'une voix traînante alors que Roy sent un coup de colère monter en lui.

« Crois-moi, j'aimerai que nous n'ayons pas à avoir cette conversation, » répond-t-il avec un pique dans sa voix, « mais il semble que nous le devons.

—Ouais, ouais, » Ed croise les bras devant sa poitrine. « Alors parlez.

—Tu m'as promis, » lui rappelle Roy, « que tu n'essayerais pas d'utiliser aucune sorte de bloqueur.

—Non, » rugit Ed, « Vous m'avez dit de ne pas en acheter. Ce que je n'ai pas fait. Et aussi, quand ai-je vraiment suivi vos ordres ?

—Ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie, Fullmetal, » réplique Roy, s'approchant plus prêt, pas pour attraper la chaise qui se tient à côté du lit mais pour le sermonner plus efficacement, « Tu aurais vraiment pu te tuer. »

Ed n'a pas l'ombre d'un sursaut, mais ses épaules se dressent défensivement.

« Ce n'était pas mon intention, » il murmure.

« Ce n'est pas le problème, » Roy secoue la tête, « Je ne te comprends pas. Tu as enduré de la chirurgie pour un automail enfant et maintenant tu n'es pas capable de souffrir pour quelques jours d'inconfort ? »

Finalement, Edward tourne les yeux vers sur lui, et quand il le fait il le fusille.

« Comment vous pouvez le comparer à ça ? » crache-t-il. « J'ai eu l'automail pour pouvoir aider Al. Ces… Ce truc d'oméga n'est rien d'autre qu'un fardeau. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris la drogue en premier lieu.

—En quoi ça t'a conduit à aller mieux ?

—J'ai pensé que si je dominais les symptômes, je pouvais au moins être capable de continuer mes recherches, faire quelque lectures, » Ed expire durement par le nez, « Et au départ ça marchait, mais les effets sont à courts-terme. Alors j'en ai pris plus. Ensuite, ben, je pense que j'ai fait une overdose.

—Tu penses ? Ton frère a cru que tu allais mourir, Fullmetal. »

Cette fois, Edward tressaille.

« C'est juste…, » il murmure, plus pour ses mains serrées que pour quelqu'un d'autre, « que quand je perds du temps avec ces fichues chaleurs on n'est pas prêt de récupérer son corps. Je me sens… Je me sens inutile. »

Et une fois de plus tous les vices d'Edward Elric sont expliqués par chacune de ses vertus.

Roy prend une longue inspiration.

« Tu ne risques pas de l'aider en planant comme un avion, » pointe-t-il, « et je présume qu'il te pardonnera, que tu perdes quelques jours ou non.

—Ouais, » Ed fait un vague hochement de tête, « Il a dit ça aussi.

—Alors si tu ne me crois pas, » lui fait Roy, « Crois-le lui. »

Roy croyait qu'il en aurait fini avec tout ça mais avec les Elrics ce n'est tout bonnement jamais le cas.

* * *

 

Trois mois plus tard, quand Roy s'y attend le moins, on cogne à sa porte, très tard dans la soirée.

« Fullmetal, » s'exclame-t-il de surprise quand il voit le garçon debout sur le pas de sa porte et la première chose qu'il trouve à dire est : « Mais comment tu sais où je vis ?

—J'ai mes sources, » répond énigmatiquement Edward avant de le pousser pour entrer dans la maison.

« Tu n'es pas censé être en congé ? » attaque Roy, les mots ayant à peine quitté sa bouche qu'il ressent l'odeur du gamin.

« Tu es cinglé ? » s'étouffe-t-il, couvrant la partie inférieure de son visage avec sa main, « Tu es en chaleurs et tu te balades au milieu de la r-

—Ouais, m'voyez, c'est ce que j'aime pas à propos de ça, » crache Ed, s'arrachant ses bottes comme s'il prévoyait de rester un moment. « Pourquoi c'est toujours la faute des omégas quand les alphas sont pas capables de se contrôler ? En quoi c'est juste, hein ?

—Fullmetal, si tu prévois de joindre un groupe de débat, s'il te plaît fais-le lors de ton temps libre, mais pas chez moi. Ou en mon immédiate présence, » Roy ne peut pas s'empêcher de grogner, « je suis aussi un alpha, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

—C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici, en fait. » Ed ne fait pas grand cas de son manteau non plus, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour le mettre sur le porte-manteau. « Je dois dire que putain, je suis impressionné par votre self-control. La plupart des alphas auraient déjà essayé de me sauter depuis longtemps. En dépit du fait que je sois couvert de votre odeur et tout. »

Et il est là, debout, vêtu de son pantalon en cuir ridicule et l'une des chemises que Roy lui avait donné quelques jours auparavant. La chemise qu'il était censé porter pour dormir était aussi pour que l'odeur le suive le jour suivant. Pas pour s'en couvrir des pieds à la tête comme une marque d'appartenance.

« Fullmetal, » commence Roy très calmement, même s'il se bat contre lui-même pour savoir s'il doit faire un pas en arrière ou en avant, « qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

—Voilà le truc, » dit Ed, « Les bloqueurs sont pas bien, hein ? Et patienter jusqu'à la fin me rend taré et prend des plombes. Alors pourquoi ne pas s'abandonner aux instincts biologiques ?

—Bon sang, de quoi est-ce que tu es en train de parler ? » persiffle Roy car il y a déjà un soupçon qui grimpe en lui.

« Des chaleurs sans alphas s'écoulent en moyenne sous une durée de cinq jours, » explique Ed comme s'il récitait l'article d'un journal scientifique. Ce qu'il fait probablement. « Mais avec un partenaire, dans le pire des cas c'est réglé en seulement deux jours. C'est une énorme différence.

—Non, » refuse Roy et cette fois il recule bel et bien, recherchant à l'aveugle le manteau rouge du gamin pour le lui lancer, mais tout ce qu'il fait c'est jeter plus de phéromones dans l'air. « Tu délires. Ce ne sont que les instincts biologiques qui s'expriment actuellement.

—Je ne suis pas encore assez à l'ouest, » se vexe Ed, « et j'y ai déjà pensé avant. »

Il lève une main à son visage, sentant le revers de la trop longue manche qui est retroussée autour de son poignet, « Je m'en suis déjà aperçu la dernière fois, en fait. Vous ne sentez pas si mauvais. Donc je pense que ça va.

—Edward, » Roy serre les dents, espérant que l'usage de son prénom raisonnera l'adolescent, « Je suis ton officier commandant. Je ne peux pas être ton partenaire de chaleur.

—Je porte votre odeur depuis des mois, maintenant, » Ed l'ignore. « Personne ne doit savoir. »

Nous le saurions, nous, l'esprit de Roy le lui hurle. Et ensuite quoi ? Combien de temps ça durerait ?

« Tu es trop jeune, » est ce qu'il répond plutôt.

« Je viens d'avoir seize ans, on s'en branle, » Ed roule des yeux. « Aussi, je sais de source sûre que vous n'avez pas d'autre partenaire en ce moment, sinon vous ne me prêteriez pas vos chemises comme ça. Et… et si vous ne le faîtes pas alors je serai forcé de partir trouver un autre alpha. Et comme je n'en connais pas beaucoup, je prendrai n'importe qui. Littéralement n'importe qui, genre, le premier que je rencontre dans la rue une fois que je serai sorti d'ici. »

Roy le dévisage.

« Est-ce que, » demande-t-il doucement, « tu es en train de me menacer avec la perspective d'aller jeter ta virginité ?

—Ouais, » répond Ed, « Alors ? »

Après cette réponse flippante, Roy se dresse le plus droit possible, les mains sur les hanches, sachant très bien que ça lui donne une apparence intimidante.

« Tu ne peux pas me contraindre et tu ne peux certainement pas me séduire, » déclare-t-il, tentant de faire plier Edward par son regard, « Je ne ferai pas ça juste parce que ça te conviendrait mieux.

—Bordel, ce n'est pas ça que je- » Edward semble quelque peu coupable mais surtout frustré. « C'est juste que je… Je dois faire ça. »

Et il tourne des yeux suppliant sur Roy.

Qu'il aille se faire voir. Qu'il soit maudit, lui et son génie ainsi que sa détermination. Parce que débarquer ici au début de ses chaleurs, quand il n'aurait pas pu sentir plus bon et alors qu'il sentait déjà l'odeur de Roy depuis des mois était simplement sournois. Sans oublier que, voyant que Fullmetal était son protégé, Roy était déjà plus incliné envers l'envie de l'aider. Tous les instincts de Roy lui disaient que c'était une idée merveilleuse, et la toute petite part de sa rationalité qui objectait contre tout ça perdait rapidement le combat.

« Allez, » supplie Ed, s'approchant plus près tout en tirant maladroitement la manche de Roy.

Roy inspire, réalisant trop tard que ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses. Mais là encore, sa décision est déjà prise.

« On n'en parlera jamais au bureau, » ordonne-t-il, bannissant le tremblement de sa voix. « On ne peut pas se permettre qu'il y ait des conséquences.

—Putain, enfin, » dit Ed sur un rictus.

Scientifiquement parlant, la biologie derrière tout cela est plutôt simple. Les instincts ne sont rien de plus qu'un reste d'une étape précédente de l'évolution. Les omégas mâles ne peuvent plus concevoir à présent mais maintiennent quelques caractéristiques ataviques. Hormis leurs chaleurs et leurs phéromones, une morphologie plus petite est commune, mais il y en a d'autres moins évidentes.

Si Edward gardait la face quand il s'est pointé devant chez lui, dès que Roy met les mains sur lui, ça devient apparent qu'il est plus sous l'influence de ses chaleurs qu'il ne voulait le laisser entendre au départ.

Sa peau bout presque sous la chaleur. Peu après, ses yeux sont vitreux de fièvre.

Roy ne savait pas vraiment comment les faire parvenir à la chambre avec l'adolescent qui essaie de se frotter çà et là contre lui. Finalement, il soupire et le jette simplement par-dessus son épaule.

« Enfoiré, » siffle Ed en acte d'outrage, mais il y a un tremblement dans sa voix qui trahit que c'était exactement ce que voulait une part de lui.

Fullmetal porte bien son nom, il faut le dire, il n'est pas exactement un poids plume. Alors, une fois dans la chambre, Roy le balance sans plus de cérémonie sur le matelas, le faisant rebondir et le fusiller du regard depuis sa frange défaite.

Et c'est la partie que Roy déteste. Parce qu'il se révèle là-dedans, révèle combien ce moment particulier est défini par leurs rôles de prédateur et de proie. Beaucoup d'oméga abandonnent le faux-semblant assez facilement et se rendent, mais Edward Elric est d'un calibre différent. Même s'il est celui qui a initié ça, il ne rendra pas les choses faciles pour Roy. Il va vouloir une chasse.

Il suffit d'une fraction de seconde pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent, une lueur de vacillement pour réaliser qu'ils ont tous les deux compris où en était l'autre.

Roy ne parvient plus très bien à suivre les pensées qui se pressent dans son propre esprit. À un moment, il attend simplement, et à l'autre, se jette sur Edward qui escalade le lit. Roy l'attrape par la cheville de son automail, Ed donne un coup de pied, se libère, et roule, descendant du matelas. Il avance vers la porte mais Roy se baisse et lui coupe littéralement l'herbe sous le pied. Ed glapit, tombe, se rattrape, fait la bêtise de perdre du temps et de jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Avant qu'il ne puisse cligner des yeux, Roy l'attrape par le bout de sa natte, tirant sa tête en arrière. Il l'attrape ensuite par la peau du cou, le secouant vigoureusement comme on le ferait à un chien désobéissant.

Ed bat une main indignée vers lui mais ne peut pas l'atteindre, recommence à donner des coups de pieds, jusqu'à ce que Roy le soulève plus haut et qu'il soit obligé de se balancer sur ses orteils.

Ed grogne, lance des regards furieux, griffe les mains de Roy en essayant simultanément de s'y agripper, essayant d'alléger un peu le poids sur son cuir chevelu. Cependant Roy n'est pas le moins du monde intimidé, l'entraîne juste à remonter sur le lit, puis la petite merde rigole parce que c'est évident qu'il aime ça.

Le petit combat n'a servi qu'à relâcher leurs phéromones, Roy parvient à se rendre compte qu'Ed en est presque étourdi. Roy lui-même est capable de plus de retenue, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était pas affecté.

Cette fois, quand il est poussé sur le lit, Ed y va de bonne volonté, et Roy suit encore, bougeant pour se mettre au-dessus de lui. Le visage d'Edward est rouge maintenant, ses pupilles dilatées, et il regarde Roy avec quelque chose de similaire à la faim.

Ils pourraient très vite passer aux choses sérieuses à présent, mais Roy se retient et prend consciencieusement un moment délibéré pour se concentrer.

Durant leur précipitation folle, l'élastique des cheveux d'Ed a dû se perdre et maintenant sa natte est défaite à la fin. Roy s'autorise à tendre le bras, à passer ses doigts à travers les cheveux et, doucement, les défaire. Sous lui, la respiration d'Ed s'accélère. Roy s'émerveille.

Il n'a jamais touché le gamin avant, n'est-ce pas ? La plupart de leurs interactions physiques ont au moins cette sorte de violence sous-jacente, une extension naturelle de leurs joutes verbales constantes. Il n'y a plus rien de désobligeant. Un certain genre de tension, comme barrage sur le point de rompre. Ou, en une vision moins sévère, deux gouttes de pluie sur le carreau d'une fenêtre qui glissent doucement l'une vers l'autre, en convergence. Avec hésitation, Roy fait courir sa main le long du corps d'Edward tandis qu'Edward le regarde attentivement, comme s'il le mettait en garde de faire le moindre faux mouvement.

Le pouce de Roy caresse le cuir dur du pantalon d'Ed avant qu'il déboucle la ceinture, débarrasse ses hanches de la du tissu étroit jusqu'au bas de ses jambes. La seule vue de toute cette peau découverte, en revanche, envoie un choc dans son cerveau. La dernière chose dont il se rend compte, c'est qu'il atteint la chemise qu'Ed porte, cette chemise qui mixe délicieusement leurs senteurs. Le 'pop' des boutons, la couture qui craque, puis le torse d'Ed et son ventre sont exposés eux aussi, doré comme tout son corps, à part son épaule droite où le sombre tissu de peau se transforme en métal propre.

Ed semble se ficher de voir son passé révélé d'une telle manière, il se débarrasse avec passion des lambeaux restant de la chemise. Est-ce le besoin qui l'empêche d'être mal à l'aise ? Ou est-ce carrément causé par quelque chose de différent, quelque chose qu'est Edward Elric au fond de lui ?

Roy n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour sa contemplation. Ed est déjà en train d'inverser la tendance, entreprenant de lutter pour lui ôter ses vêtements également, des petits grognements agacés fuyant de ses lèvres tendues. Cela se change en un petit gémissement, finalement, quand il atteint Roy, la dualité du touché chaud et frais étant comme de l'électricité pulsant à travers le corps de ce dernier. Il renverse alors Ed et le porte au-dessus de son poitrail exposé, l'étreignant par derrière. C'est une position parfaite pour l'échange d'odeur. Ed penche sa tête en arrière pour que Roy puisse frotter son visage contre sa nuque.

Néanmoins, Roy a autre chose en tête, et il met d'abord sa main sur le nombril d'Ed comme un avertissement avant de descendre de plus en plus bas. Ed sursaute en anticipation. Quand les doigts de Roy se faufilent sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, il laisse échapper un doux son, comme un miaulement.

Roy n'est rien si ce n'est provocateur, alors, avec insistance, il effleure le sexe dur d'Ed, mais il glisse plutôt en bas. Ici, juste en dessous de la base du pénis, il trouve la petite strie inégale où se trouvaient les lèvres. Un endroit très sensible, Roy le sait. Ses doigts la longe avec précaution, Ed se tortille. C'est seulement après qu'il enroule une main chaude autour de son sexe.

Il prévoit de le masturber, de l'arrêter au bord de la jouissance avant qu'ils aillent plus loin. La patience n'a jamais été une vertu d'Edward. Avant qu'il atteigne son orgasme, il attrape le poignet de Roy et éloigne sa main, même s'il se fait couiner en réaction au manque de contact.

Ensuite il se rue sur ses genoux, dandine pour se débarrasser de son caleçon, et se présente le cul en l'air, la tête dans l'oreiller. La part la plus gentleman de Roy se révolte à la pensée de le prendre comme ça, mais il sait aussi que c'est la position la plus facile pour la première fois d'Ed. Il avance jusqu'à Ed, caressant d'une main douce la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale frémissante. De l'autre main, il tâtonne la table de chevet, ouvrant un tiroir qu'il parcoure à la recherche de lubrifiant et préservatifs.

Par chance, Madame Christmas l'a bien élevé. Ainsi, il s'approvisionne toujours en cas de nécessité pour un scénario similaire. Pas que Roy ait déjà été dans une situation aussi délicate mais séduisante que celle-ci, mais ça ne fait pas de mal d'être prêt.

Littéralement, dans leur cas. Roy procède doucement, méthodique, de façon ouvrir Edward. Edward lui-même semble coincé entre se délecter des sensations, le désir de se plaindre, et sa confiance en l'alpha pour savoir quoi faire.

Bientôt, Ed est au point de non-retour, ses phalanges blanches agrippées aux draps. Roy sait qu'ils sont tous les deux prêts. Il déroule le préservatif et roule soigneusement jusqu'en bas de sa longueur. Ed regarde depuis le coin de ses yeux, la tête renversée, les pupilles dilatées, un soupir gémissant quittant ses lèvres. De l'impatience, de l'appréhension.

Roy avale sa salive, la gorge sèche, et il s'ajuste, le pouce de son autre main caressant en guise de réconfort la hanche d'Ed par des mouvements circulaires. Sa peau est encore marquée de l'impression du tissu de son pantalon. Et il le pénètre.

Ed se cambre, pas sûr de savoir comment réagir, voulant s'enfoncer et s'avancer en même temps, alors Roy le retient, le tenant en place, lui donnant le temps de s'habituer avant de s'enfoncer plus profondément.

« Respire, » dit-il. C'est le premier mot prononcé depuis qu'ils sont entrés dans la chambre. C'est un rappel pour chacun d'eux.

Ed libère la respiration qu'il avait retenue et il prend une inhalation frémissante.

« Mmmhh, » il geint, incapable de rien d'autre, et il semble vibrer à cause de ça.

Roy le sait, techniquement, la pénétration n'est pas nécessaire. Techniquement, ce serait assez de se faire jouir tous les deux, de laisser leurs senteurs se mêler, de prolonger le contact de la peau. Les omégas mâles ne peuvent pas tomber enceinte et l'évolution les a débarrassés des organes sexuels correspondant, mais ce sentiment d'urgence est toujours là. Ce besoin d'être pris, baisé sans douceur.

Ed se débat, se serre autour de lui, alors Roy se penche, courbe son menton au-dessus de la chair de ses épaules et ses bras entourent sa poitrine pour l'étreindre étroitement. Comme ça, ce serait facile de le marquer, de mordre le carré de peau attrayant qui semble n'attendre que Roy pour ça. Mais il se restreint, il serre les dents et donne le premier coup de rein vicieux, suivi par un autre, et encore un autre. Sous lui, Ed craque, devient défait. Sous lui, Ed jouit.

* * *

 

Roy va chercher quelque chose à boire et leur fait des sandwiches, comme Edward l'a appréhendé avant qu'il ne puisse manger et que son estomac ronchonne en guise de plainte. Il ne doute pas qu'Edward est affecté de la même façon.

Pourtant, quand Roy pose le plateau et les verres sur la table de chevet, Ed reste recroquevillé sous les couvertures, seul le bout de son nez osant sortir.

Et ça n'a été que leur première crise, pense Roy.

« Tout va bien ? » demande-t-il gentiment, s'asseyant sur le matelas, parce que pour une fois ce n'est pas le moment de taquiner Ed, ça ne mènerait à aucun résultat plaisant. Néanmoins, Ed reste silencieux pour un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Roy tende le bras et n'ôte les draps de devant son visage.

Ed le regarde avec ses yeux jaunes, grands ouverts et curieux.

« Est-ce que… c'est toujours comme ça ? » Il veut savoir, avec quelque chose comme de la trépidation dans sa voix.

Roy enlève quelques mèches de cheveux de son front, gardant un toucher doux et réservé, « Comme quoi ?

—Si… intense. » Un frisson parcourt Ed alors qu'il essaie d'y mettre un mot. « Comme à rendre fou.

—Je ne sais pas, » répond honnêtement Roy, « J'ai toujours entendu que ça devenait meilleur avec le temps. »

L'âge et l'expérience aidaient, sans compter le lien de deux partenaires. Sauf que pour le moment, Ed était coincé en ayant à endurer la perte de contrôle sur lui-même encore et encore.

Espérant lui offrir du réconfort, Roy s'allonge à ses côtés et lève ses bras dans une invitation silencieuse. Après un moment d'hésitation, Ed plonge en avant, se pressant étroitement, jusqu'à être à l'abri mais sans aucun poids oppressant.

« Je déteste ça, » il grommelle contre le torse de Roy, « Je comprends pas du tout pourquoi les gens voudraient grandir.

—Et bien, » songe Roy, tout en sachant très bien qu'il sera amené à le regretter, « pour parler franchement, tu n'as pas tout à fait grandi. »

Évidemment, Ed essaie immédiatement de l'étouffer avec un oreiller mais quelque part ça semble avoir valu le coup.

_À suivre…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) L'expression originale était 'To sweep through' qui veut dire au sens premier se répandre/se propager mais que les anglais utilisent pour parler de quelqu'un qui arrive avec une idée de mouvement brusque comme un déplacement d'air, et ça crée bien évidemment un double-sens avec l'odeur que renvoie Ed en tant qu'oméga. Comme garder l'expression littérale n'a pas de sens chez nous, j'ai choisi de le remplacer par 'débarque fraîchement', pour garder une connotation à une sensation :).
> 
> Voici pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère que l'histoire vous aura autant emballé que moi :3.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! La suite ne viendra pas avant 1 mois ou 2, car je suis pas mal occupée par mes projets perso, la fac et traduire prend du temps, mais du coup comme ça je ferai mon max pour rendre au mieux le texte de l'auteur et ses idées :). La suite sera un peu plus angsty d'ailleurs x3.
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Bonjour ?
> 
> Alors tout d'abord désolée, j'avais annoncé deux mois max, j'en ai mis 3... J'étais beaucoup occupée par mes études et mes fictions personnelles, comme je ne suis pas que traductrice, et du coup trouver le temps de m'y mettre a été compliqué. Je vous remercie pour vos retours sur le premier chap' et pour vos favs/follows, ça fait plaisir de voir que ça vous a plu !
> 
> Sans attendre, je vous laisse lire tranquille :p.
> 
> Enjoy !

" _The dark of the alley, the breaking of day_ _  
__The head while I'm driving, I'm driving_ _  
__Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale_ _  
__Feels like you're dying, you're dying"_

Deux semaines se passent avant qu'Edward ne se donne la peine de montrer à nouveau son visage au quartier général, instant durant lequel Roy supprime la voix railleuse dans sa tête qui lui souffle qu'il a fait le mauvais choix après tout, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire entrer le gamin chez lui, encore moins dans son lit.

Malgré tout, il se dresse, les pieds plantés fermement au sol, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine.

« Bonjour, Fullmetal, » dit Roy aimablement, ne sachant pas vraiment comment son subordonné va se comporter à partir de maintenant, ou si les choses vont devenir tendues au bureau.

Il n'aurait néanmoins pas dû s'inquiéter. Edward Elric est ignorant de la plupart des conventions sociales de toute manière.

« Je suis là pour rapporter ceci, » parle-t-il simplement, sortant un bouquin de sous son manteau pour le placer sur le bureau.

Roy fronce les sourcils devant le logo sur la couverture, un ouvrage épais sur les origines de l'Alchimie. « Je ne me rappelle pas de te l'avoir donné.

—Ouais, je l'ai pris quand j'étais… » Ed évite scrupuleusement son regard, « là.

—Donc tu ne t'es pas contenté de vider mon garde-manger et d'user toute mon eau chaude, » conclut Roy, « tu m'as aussi volé.

—Relaxe, » Ed hausse les épaules, « c'était un bon bouquin. Vous devriez être investi dans mon éducation.

—… Tu as barré les parties que tu as trouvées absurdes, n'est-ce pas ?

—Mais noon, » Ed ricane, « Je les ai corrigé dans la marge. Donc c'est bon.

—Considérant ton écriture en pattes de mouches, je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr. »

Ed se contente de lui tirer la langue. « Peu importe, » dit-il. « De toute façon, je pense que je voulais juste... »

Sa voix se réduit, ses joues rosissant.

« Tu voulais ? » souffle Roy, haussant un sourcil.

« Oh, bordel, pourquoi vous devez être si con ? » claque Ed, « Merci, ok ? Si c'est le bon truc à dire dans ce genre de situation ? Alors merci de ne pas m'avoir repoussé et… et pour le reste des trucs. »

Roy le fixe, un petit rire étonné lui échappant. Il ne pense pas que quiconque l'ait déjà remercié pour le sexe, à moins que ce ne soit directement après l'affaire.

« Dois-je comprendre que c'était satisfaisant pour toi ? » demande-t-il dans un ton à demi-taquin.

« Ouais, » répond Ed, roulant des yeux jusqu'au plafond comme s'il contemplait un axiome compliquée. « Ouais, ça l'était. Alors… La même la prochaine fois ? »

Roy soupire. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû se faire d'illusion.

« La même la prochaine fois, » Il acquiesce, puis Ed lève le pouce.

* * *

Ils sont chanceux. Les prochaines chaleurs d'Ed tombent le week-end, alors Roy n'a pas à prendre congé au boulot. A la place, il doit seulement annuler ses plans pour la soirée avec ses hommes, s'inventant d'autres obligations, ce qui les fait grogner, se plaindre moqueusement qu'il devient vieux et qu'il veut juste se terrer à la maison alors qu'il pourrait trouver des partenaires consentants pour la nuit.

Ils n'ont aucune idée, bien sûr, du fait que Roy en ait déjà un. En réalité, tout le monde au bureau a cru volontiers à la continuation de l'excuse que Roy sente Ed par procuration, surtout après qu'Havoc a fourni l'anecdote qu'un oméga-infirmier servant pendant la Guerre Ishbale était similairement protégé par un docteur faisant office de figure paternel.

Il est quelque peu ironique d'avouer que l'arrangement d'Edward et de Roy n'est clairement pas aussi chaste.

Ed insiste pour qu'il le prenne face à face cette fois. C'est quelque peu déconcertant car, dès qu'il redevient un peu plus lucide, il commence à détailler Roy.

« Tu pourrais, ah, arrêter ça ? » demande Roy, la sueur perlant sur son front.

« Hmm, non, » dit Ed de manière pensive, tout en se serrant autour de Roy, le faisant gémir, « je collecte des données.

—Ce n'est pas une expérience, » clame Roy, changeant d'une façon vindicative l'angle de sa prochaine pénétration de sorte qu'Ed se cambre légèrement, « et je ne suis pas un spécimen. »

Le regard sur le visage d'Ed montre bien qu'il n'est pas d'accord.

« Descends un peu, » ordonne-t-il, attirant Roy à lui, et Roy obéit. Une seconde plus tard, cependant, il sent les lèvres d'Edward contre les siennes.

Oh. Ils n'avaient jamais fait ça avant, surtout parce que Roy avait supposé qu'Edward aurait pensé que c'était trop personnel. Edward, toutefois, semble avoir une toute autre inclinaison.

C'est un baiser d'enfant, sa bouche est fermée et il retient son souffle. Roy se surprend à être vaguement conquis par cette innocence qui était beaucoup moins apparente quand Ed s'est mis à genoux devant lui, suppliant pour être pris. Alors il presse davantage, incite les lèvres d'Ed à s'ouvrir et glisse sa langue à l'intérieur. Ed halète un peu dans la surprise, mais il se laisse faire, s'adapte même assez vite et l'embrasse en retour.

« C'est… super bizarre, » dit-il contre la bouche de Roy, tout en faisant bien sentir qu'il apprécie vraiment cette petite addition.

« Content de, hm, content d'être de service, » Roy murmure parce qu'il ne peut pas nier qu'il retire de la satisfaction de tout ça, lui aussi.

En dehors de la baise, le temps passé ensemble est loin d'être déplaisant. Quand Ed est assez cohérent, ils parlent d'Alchimie. Roy cuisine pour eux, des trucs simples qui ne demandent pas beaucoup de supervision, une simple précaution pour le cas où Ed lui sauterait encore dessus.

Ed est –possiblement – un gamin en pleine croissance au milieu de ses chaleurs, alors c'est normal qu'il soit affamé. L'instinct d'alpha de Roy lui dit de subvenir aux besoins de l'oméga alors voir _le gusto_ avec lequel Ed aspire tout ce qui est mis devant ses yeux lui plait au plus haut point.

Quand Ed part dimanche soir, après une douche pour enlever l'odeur de sexe mais pas celle de Roy, il se retourne devant la porte et lui fait un salut effronté.

« J'te vois plus tard, » dit-il sur un sourire, puis il se retourne encore, sa natte humide fouettant l'arrière de son épaule.

Roy reste en arrière, son petit sourire demeurant privé.

* * *

Les choses changent, de la façon dont elles ne le devraient pas. Dès qu'Ed est à East City, il s'arrête beaucoup au bureau. Certainement beaucoup plus qu'avant.

Ce serait moins visible si seulement il était là pour discuter avec le reste de l'équipe, comme il a toujours été connu pour le faire avant. Mais maintenant il trouve des excuses pour s'introduire dans le bureau de Roy aussi, quelque fois juste pour une sieste sur le canapé, ou pour faire comme s'il devait réécrire son rapport de mission.

Roy se sent quelque peu exaspéré mais il aurait dû s'y attendre. C'est un effet secondaire malencontreux de leur liaison. Les instincts d'Ed lui disent d'être prêt de son alpha. Ou plutôt _de faire de lui son alpha_ et de le convaincre d'initier un lien.

Ce n'était pas comme si Edward voudrait, au grand jamais, l'admettre. Il ne s'en rend probablement pas compte lui-même.

Mais il est là, à propager sa senteur partout sur les affaires de Roy, ce qui ne rend pas vraiment les choses plus faciles.

Roy a été le partenaire de chaleurs de plusieurs omégas auparavant, mais jamais sur la base du long-terme. Cela pourrait vite devenir assez dangereux si l'un d'eux devenait trop attaché. Pourtant, dire à Ed de s'éloigner était tout aussi risqué parce que cela pourrait contrarier la confiance fragile qu'ils avaient établie, une confiance qui était nécessaire pour que leur arrangement fonctionne en premier lieu.

« Je pense… Qu'Al pense que je couche à droite à gauche, » confit-il un jour, jouant avec l'agrafeuse de Roy, « parce qu'il peut pas te sentir et tout. Et je pars pendant deux jours, puis je reviens comme si de rien était, mais comme je porte tes chemises, il pense que je n'ai personne de permanent. »

Permanent n'est pas vraiment le mot que Roy aurait utilisé puisqu'ils n'ont passé que deux chaleurs d'Ed ensemble, ce qui fait un grand total de trois jours et demi. Cela étant, ils ont constitué leur arrangement il y a cinq mois maintenant, et avant cela il y avait les odeurs, alors les limites de tout ça sont certes devenues un peu brouillées.

Pas permanent, néanmoins. Constant, peut-être. Stable.

Par la suite, cependant, quelque chose a dû se passer, et Roy se fait convoqué dans le bureau du Major Général Abbot.

La femme ne lui demande pas de s'assoir ou de se mettre au repos, elle le regarde sévèrement depuis le coin de son bureau. Roy est vaguement troublé par cela, surtout parce qu'il sait que c'est exactement la manière dont il agirait dans une situation similaire.

« Colonel Mustang, » elle s'adresse à lui d'un ton coupant, « savez-vous pourquoi vous avez été convoqué ?

—Non, madame, » répond-t-il, bien qu'il ait en réalité une petite intuition.

« Il y a des rumeurs affirmant que vous et le Major Elric seriez liés, » lui dit-elle sans tourner autour du pot, « avez-vous quelque chose à dire à ce propos ?

—C'est ce que sont ces allégations, madame. Des rumeurs, » il la regarde droit dans les yeux, et sa voix ne flanche pas. « La situation est telle que je l'ai expliqué devant le conseil. Je marque le Major Elric par procuration pour le protéger d'une attention indésirable. Il a confirmé lui-même que cette stratégie a bien fonctionné jusqu'à présent. »

Pendant quelques instants, le Major Général Abbot ne dit rien, elle continue de le regarder avec ses yeux bleus pâles.

« Alors vous et Elric n'êtes pas, en fait, liés ? » articule-t-elle lentement.

« Non, madame, » répond Roy.

« Prévoyez-vous de vous lier ?

—Non, madame.

—Avez-vous proposé d'être son partenaire de chaleurs ?

—Non, madame, » dit Roy, et ce n'est même pas un mensonge. Il n'a rien proposé. Ed a simplement insisté.

Abbot soupire, se renfonçant dans sa chaise.

« Très bien, Mustang, » fait-elle, lui jetant un signe de la main. « Disposez. »

Il fait un salut rapide, se retournant, marchant jusqu'à la porte. Il a pratiquement passé le seuil que sa voix le stoppe à nouveau.

« Mais, Mustang, » ajoute-t-elle, de sorte qu'il la fixe à nouveau.

« Vous devriez faire attention, » prévient-elle, « Un simple marquage est rarement assez pour garder éloigner les autres alphas. »

Roy incline la tête.

* * *

Le mot comme quoi l'Alchimiste de Flamme et Fullmetal ne sont pas engagés a bien dû se propager, malgré ce que disent leurs odeurs. Roy a passé un temps fou à se laver mais ce n'est même pas suffisant pour effacer l'odeur d'Edward.

Maintenant, en revanche, il y a une sorte de buzz dans la base car il a été confirmé qu'il y a un oméga non-marqué parmi eux. Maintenant Edward, qui a été la source de jalousie pour certains et d'admiration pour d'autres, n'est plus ce que quelques soldats considéraient comme une mascotte militaire. A présent, il est un prix.

« Ugh, » se plaint Ed, arrivant en tempête dans le bureau, claquant la porte derrière lui une nouvelle fois, « Je déteste les gens.

—Je suis sûr que tu appartiens à une espèce supérieure, mais ce n'est certainement pas mon cas, alors je suis passablement interloqué que tu cherches ma compagnie. » rétorque Roy, apathique, ne le regardant même pas depuis ses papiers.

« Ok, laisse-moi rephraser ça. Je déteste les putains d'alphas imbéciles qui ne comprennent pas que non c'est non, » Ed ronchonne et cette fois, la tête de Mustang sursaute.

« Quelqu'un s'est approché de toi ? » Il grogne, puis s'arrête immédiatement car cette réaction est bien trop possessive à son goût. Heureusement, Ed ne remarque rien et fait seulement craquer ses phalanges.

« Y en a qu'ont essayé, » dit-il sombrement.

« Qui ? » Roy demande car il va devoir faire un rapport. Le harcèlement sexuel reste du harcèlement sexuel, même si un oméga non-lié est une nouvelle chose dans l'armée.

« J'sais pas, » Ed a un mouvement d'épaule, « J'ai pas vraiment essayé de les connaître. Des lieutenants, j'suppose. Un général de brigade. »

Le stylo de Roy tombe à l'endroit qu'il pointait au-dessus du papier. Les lieutenants pouvaient être gérés facilement car ils étaient d'un rang en-dessous de celui d'Ed. Un général brigadier impliqué signifiait qu'il était un supérieur de Roy. Cela pourrait vite être délicat.

« Est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit quelque chose ? » demande-t-il, en se forçant à rester calme.

« Nan. » Ed hausse encore les épaules. « Rien que je n'ai déjà entendu avant. On m'a sifflé. Des alphas se sont donné des grands airs. C'est vraiment chiant. » Il offre à Roy un regard considérant, presque appréciateur, « Tu fais jamais ça, toi, hein ?

—Je n'ai pas à le faire, » Roy souffle, « Dans mon opinion, la force d'un alpha – ou de n'importe qui, pour ce que ça fait – ne dépend pas du fait qu'ils aient constamment à vanter leurs accomplissements ou leurs supposées prouesses physiques. »

Ed roule des yeux. « Ouais, à la place, ils devraient faire des grands discours et sortir les grands mots. »

Face à ça, Roy s'autorise un petit sourire. « Un peu comme toi, je crois.

« Diaminomaléonitrile (1), » dit Ed et il a un sourire rempli de dents, « Diéthyle azodicarboxylate (2).

—Bonne illustration, » Roy abaisse son stylo. « Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu es venu là si ce n'est pas pour faire une plainte officielle ?

—Juste pour râler, » admet Ed, « et pour, tu sais quoi.

—Je ne pense pas que je sais, » Roy fronce les sourcils.

« Tu sais, » Ed fait un geste vague autour de son propre cou, « faire le truc. »

Ah. Ils ne l'ont jamais fait si directement, pas en dehors des chaleurs d'Ed en tout cas.

« Ça mettra ton odeur sur moi aussi, » fait remarquer Roy.

« Je sais, » gémit Ed, irrité, « mais le truc de la chemise n'est manifestement pas assez pour que les autres idiots ne s'approchent pas.

Il a déjà bougé derrière le bureau, se plantant dans l'espace entre les genoux de Roy et repoussant son col sur le côté.

« Dépêche-toi, dépêche-toi, » le presse-t-il dans un souffle, « ton odeur a presque disparue. »

Roy obtempère alors, faisant courir ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Edward alors qu'ils frottent leurs visages contre la nuque de l'autre, Ed inspirant le point sensible sous sa mâchoire. Cela devrait être étrange de faire ça quand Ed n'est pas affecté par ses chaleurs. Mais le plus bizarre c'est que ça ne l'est pas du tout, et qu'Ed lui-même semble complètement à l'aise.

« Ça fait un moment que je me le demande, » commence Ed, abasourdi contre sa peau, « Pourquoi tu arrives à te contrôler autant ? Beaucoup d'alphas ne sont pas comme ça. Merde, certains bêtas aussi.

—J'ai été élevé par ma tante. Qui dirigeait une maison close. » Roy rigole, anticipant le mouvement de recul d'Ed dans la surprise. « J'étais beaucoup entouré d'omégas. Au bout d'un certain temps, tu t'habitues à leurs odeurs. »

Techniquement, il n'avait pas eu le choix. La puberté avait été l'enfer.

Ed se marre, secouant un peu la tête, puis son nez se fronce carrément.

« Quoi ? » interroge Roy, car il doit bien y avoir une explication.

« C'est juste… vraiment étrange de t'imaginer ado, » admet Ed, ayant l'air presque effrayé, « je suis sûr que tu étais un nerd.

—Toujours avec ma bouilloire et ma marmite, » ricane Roy, puis il le repousse, « Pour terminer avec toi maintenant. File. (3) Occasionnellement, j'ai effectivement du travail à faire.

—Ouais, ouais, » Ed agite la main mais va bel et bien vers la porte. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'ouvrir, cependant, Roy se racle la gorge.

« Fullmetal, » l'interpelle-t-il, toussant doucement dans son poing, « tu devrais probablement arranger tes cheveux avant de partir. »

* * *

Le nez d'Havoc tique quand ils vont chercher de quoi déjeuner. Il jette à Roy un regard de côté.

« Est-ce que vous et le petit chef vous êtes battus ? » demande-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.

Roy étudie ses traits. « Pardon ? »

Havoc fait tournoyer son doigt. « Votre odeur était partout sur lui, beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Et vous sentez comme lui, aussi.

—On a eu un léger désaccord au sujet de sa performance durant la dernière mission. » Roy ment sans ciller.

« Il vous en a encore mis plein la face, hein ? » Havoc acquiesce sagement. « J'adore ce petit gars mais c'est sûr qu'il a une vie corsée.

—En effet. » Roy sourit pour lui-même, ravi qu'avec leur fiabilité et leurs yeux aiguisés, son équipe soit inconsciente de son arrangement avec Edward. Il a la suspicion qu'Hawkeye pourrait les avoir démasqués, mais si c'est le cas elle s'est abstenue de dire quoique ce soit. Pas car elle n'en aurait pas eu le droit, mais plutôt car elle pourrait voir la validité de la solution. Du moins, c'est comme ça que Roy essaie de le justifier, de justifier sa propre trop bonne volonté à finir au lit avec Edward.

Ils marchent dans la cantine et les têtes de plusieurs personnes assises non loin de la porte se tournent dans sa direction, les narines à vifs.

Roy relève le menton, d'une démarche fière à travers le mess, bien au fait des regards sur lui, tout en gardant sa conversation amicale avec Havoc. Ils l'avaient senti sur Edward et ça ne les avait pas fait reculer. Mais maintenant qu'ils sentaient Edward sur lui, ils seraient forcés de le respecter. Les décisions de l'oméga étaient toujours au-dessus de celles de l'alpha. Si l'échange d'odeur était mutuel, c'était le clair signal que leurs chances étaient sévèrement amoindries.

Ça n'a pas autant de sens qu'une marque, qu'une vraie forme de lien. Mais c'est tout ce que Roy aura. Par conséquent, il s'autorise ces courts moments de triomphes.

* * *

Les lèvres d'Edward s'écartent, sa tête tombant en arrière, ses cheveux cascadant dans son dos, une cascade dorée dans la lumière diffuse de la chambre. Il est niché sur les genoux de Roy et ils sont entremêlés de cette façon, se balançant l'un contre l'autre, face à face, un halo de bouches et de souffles d'air dans l'espace entre eux.

C'est différent de ce qu'ils font d'habitude, ne pas simplement chercher l'orgasme, mais se conduire l'un l'autre à la bordure de la folie.

Ed est revenu du Sud avec de nouvelles égratignures sur son automail et des bleus recouvrant son torse, se changeant d'un violet profond en un vert maladif. Cela inquiète Roy en tant que commandant, l'enrage en tant que son alpha, rien qu'à penser qu'il y a tellement de choses qui arrivent aux Elrics pendant leurs voyages et qu'il n'en entend qu'à peine parler. Edward pourrait se jeter lui-même dans le gosier d'un monstre que la toute première chose que Roy découvrirait serait quelques heures plus tard, via un télégramme, dans une nécrologie en staccato.

Major Elric décédé TERMINÉ. Dévoré par un monstre TERMINÉ. De votre faute TERMINÉ.

Pourtant Edward est l'incarnation de ce que veut dire « survivre », de s'échapper aux doigts agiles de la mort. Il découperait en deux le ventre de n'importe quelle créature qui oserait le dévorer.

Oui, Edward est fort, mais dans des moments comme ceux-là il est aussi étonnamment docile.

Roy met ses mains sur la tête de lit, ses bras se coinçant sous les genoux d'Edward, le courbant de moitié, les ongles des doigts d'Ed ruant à la recherche d'une emprise sur ses épaules transpirantes.

« Roy, » hoquette-t-il, parce que c'est ainsi qu'il a commencé à l'appeler quand ils sont seuls, et après des années de rangs et d'insultes, c'est beaucoup plus intime qu'aucun baiser ne pourrait l'être.

Roy niche son visage dans le cou d'Ed, le sentant complètement, et ensuite il commence à sucer la peau douce, d'une façon gentille mais de plus en plus fiévreuse. Ed semble devenir fou, essoufflé et submergé.

Roy mord.

C'est une petite morsure, temporaire, elle ressemble vraiment plus à un suçon, sera facilement couverte quand il sera de nouveau habillé, mais il le regrette dès qu'il l'a fait.

Dans ses bras, le dos d'Ed se courbe. Il tressaute, une fois, deux fois, son corps frissonne de haut en bas, et il éjacule sur son propre ventre. Roy lutte pour le maintenir, ses muscles se crampant. Il pousse ses hanches, une fois, deux fois, dans le spasme du corps d'Edward, et là, en ce moment, la friction est la bonne, elle est parfaite, il suffit d'une fraction seconde pour que la tension se brise, le prenne par surprise, et il jouit lui aussi, serrant les dents en la surmontant.

La sensation de fatigue est instantanée. Précautionneusement, il repose Ed contre le matelas, séparant leurs peaux humides, avant de se réinstaller lui aussi.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils sont allongés en silence, attendant de se calmer.

Dehors, il fait noir. La nuit n'est illuminée que par la réflexion que les lampadaires de rues font de l'épaisseur des flocons de neiges flous qui tombent depuis maintenant des heures.

Au bout d'un moment, Roy tremble et remonte les couvertures, s'enfouissant en dessous tout en laissant suffisamment d'espace pour qu'Ed ne puisse pas se plaindre qu'il ressemble à un cocon de couverture. Cette fois, cependant, il n'y a aucune plaisanterie post-coïtal.

Au lieu de ça Ed parle, très doucement, « Tu m'as mordu. »

Roy se raidit, toisant l'obscurité.

« Je… oui », admet-il, chagriné, « mais ce n'était pas mon intention.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

—Ce n'est pas vraiment une marque de lien, » lui assure Roy, gardant une voix stable, « alors ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne tiendra pas. Ça partira probablement demain. »

Les oreillers se froissent pendant qu'Ed roule de son côté, et Roy peut quasiment sentir son regard incrédule.

Bien sûr qu'Ed serait contrarié. Même par accident, essayer de marquer un partenaire de chaleurs était une sérieuse transgression de confiance. Roy n'avait pas seulement violé leur arrangement tacite mais aussi plusieurs normes culturelles.

Il s'attend à ce qu'Edward le frappe, ou au moins l'incendie de jurons et tire toutes les couvertures sur son côté du lit. Mais rien de tout cela n'arrive.

A la place, il y a juste une inspiration calme, peut-être un peu fragile, mais rien de plus que ça.

Une heure plus tard, les chaleurs d'Ed attaquent de nouveau et ils n'évoquent plus la morsure.

* * *

Les semaines suivantes, le comportement d'Ed change. Il devient encore plus lunatique qu'avant, tour à tour imprévisible et servile. Roy ne peut pas en identifier la raison. Ce n'est pas juste leur relation qui est affectée par cela, mais le reste de l'équipe le remarque aussi quand Ed est sec avec eux et quelques fois carrément méchant. Alphonse se plaint qu'alternativement, son frère s'enferme dans leur dortoir ou parte des heures durant, apparemment pour de longues marches desquelles il revient encore plus fatigué et certainement pas en de meilleures dispositions.

Roy s'inquiète. Surtout depuis qu'il semble subir le plus gros des changements d'humeurs d'Edward. Cela dit, ce n'est rien de nouveau et personne ne s'embête à le commenter.

Cependant, Roy ne peut qu'espérer qu'Ed se réfrène devant des étrangers. Si le mot monte aux hauts gradés que leur oméga était trop difficile à gérer, Roy aurait du mal à plaider en faveur de son cas une nouvelle fois.

Avec les chaleurs d'Ed qui se rapprochent bientôt, il prévoit d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Alors il invite Ed un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, prépare un bon repas pour qu'ils puissent parler tout en dînant, d'égal à égal et pas encore influencés par les phéromones d'Edward.

Néanmoins, Roy doit avoir mal calculé le timing, il doit s'être trompé d'un demi-jour alors que le cycle d'Ed s'était montré plutôt régulier. Quand la sonnette hurle, encore et encore, qu'il va ouvrir la porte, il trouve un Edward avec les pupilles déjà dilatées et fiévreux.

« Oh, » fait Roy, vérifiant mentalement s'il a déjà éteint la cuisinière. La seconde qui suit, Edward fonce sur lui, griffant sa chemise.

« Edward, » dit Roy, « Edward, doucement. »

Ed émet un son frustré et ensuite il donne un coup de pied de sa botte gauche contre l'arrière du genou de Roy, le faisant céder sous lui, tombant au sol. L'impact secoue Roy, mais pas autant que le fait le baiser quand Ed enfonce ses doigts dans ses cheveux et incline sa tête en arrière, lui mordant les lèvres.

Il garde sa bouche sur celle de Roy, commence à onduler son corps pour s'enlever ses vêtements d'une manière stressée, se battant contre les boutons et les fermetures, réussissant finalement à se libérer, dénudant sa peau qui semble irradier de chaleur comme une fournaise.

En oubliant le fait que Roy devrait reprendre le contrôle, il est de toute manière excité, son indulgence se libère à chaque centimètre carré de la nudité d'Ed. Il déboutonne son pantalon, tentant seulement de libérer un peu de pression, mais Edward a d'autres idées.

Il est désormais entièrement nu et il pousse Roy jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse sur le derrière, prévoyant de le chevaucher.

« La chambre, Ed, » lui rappelle Roy, pensant à la boîte de lubrifiant qu'il garde là-bas, la boîte qu'il a dû remplir tant de fois en l'espace d'à peine neuf mois.

« Chuut, » Ed presse des doigts tremblant contre ses lèvres, comme s'il essayait d'enfermer toutes objections à l'intérieur, « C'est bon, j'ai déjà – Je ne pouvais pas attendre, je pouvais pas, tu dois »

Et en effet, quand Roy le touche, son doigt pénètre facilement, le corps d'Ed l'accueillant impatiemment, s'empalant en avant pour ensuite se tortiller pour se libérer, évidemment désespéré pour plus pendant qu'il remonte la braguette de Roy.

« Ed, » Roy tente toujours, « Je suis sérieux, il faut que… »

Ed ne fait que grogner, attrapant son manteau abandonné et en sortant un préservatif qu'il jette à Roy.

« S'il te plaît, » supplie-t-il. Roy ne pense pas qu'il l'ait vu aussi consumé par ses chaleurs.

Il se dépêche, ne voulant pas laisser les choses devenir encore pire. Cependant, une fois encore, Edward prend le contrôle de la situation. Dans un mouvement doux il grimpe sur les genoux de Roy, s'appuyant contre sa poitrine pour le garder au sol, l'autre partant entre ses cuisses pour se guider lui-même à s'empaler sur la queue de Roy.

Un gémissement lui échappe, rien d'autre, une lente exhalation jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement installé. Pendant un instant il marque une pause ainsi, transfiguré par le bonheur. Enfin, il se redresse et s'enfonce brutalement jusqu'en bas, claquant.

Roy se retient à ses hanches, maitrisant ses mouvements erratiques tandis qu'Ed le chevauche. Cependant, quand Roy s'assoit et commence à promener une bouche mouillée contre son cou, l'oméga est carrément dans tous ses états.

« Contente-toi de me mordre, » plaide-t-il, se pressant dans l'étreinte, « Allez, tu ne veux pas de moi ? »

Roy se liquéfie.

Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il a prévu mais ce dont il aurait dû se douter depuis le début. Passer quatre chaleurs ensemble, spécifiquement alors qu'Ed n'avait jamais été avec un autre partenaire, avait de quoi le rendre désespéré pour un lien. Ses instincts lui disaient qu'il courait le risque de ne pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre, alors il voulait la sécurité de n'importe quelle option à portée de main.

« Non, Ed, » refuse Roy fermement, enlevant sa bouche du cou du garçon et essayant de capter son regard, « Tu sais que je ne peux pas. »

La réaction d'Ed, en revanche, est beaucoup plus violente que ce à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre.

« Pourquoi non ? » il gémit misérablement, se griffant la peau de ses mains, et il y a des larmes qui scintillent entre ses cils. « Pourquoi je ne suis jamais assez ? S'il te plaît, je ferai n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi, je le jure, juste… »

Roy doit le presser par terre pour l'empêcher de se blesser lui-même, retenir ses poings au sol et il le prend doucement dans sa panique.

Alors Ed pleurniche et gémit jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots ressemblent de nouveau à des gémissements, jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse malgré lui, jusqu'à ce que Roy puisse le porter dans la chambre à coucher et prie pour que le reste des chaleurs se passe plus facilement.

* * *

« Je ne me sens pas vraiment dans mon assiette, » confesse Roy à Hawkeye au téléphone le matin venu. Il entortille la corde autour de ses doigts dans une manœuvre nerveuse. « Je pense que je devrais rester chez moi aujourd'hui. »

Pendant quelques secondes il n'y a rien si ce n'est le silence venant d'elle.

« J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, monsieur, » articule-t-elle lentement.

Spontanément, le regard de Roy tombe sur l'oméga roulé en boule dans son lit, fatigué et endormi après leur longue nuit. Les chaleurs n'étaient pas stabilisées encore, cependant, Roy le savait. Dès qu'Ed se réveillerait, ils allaient recommencer.

« Je le sais, » dit Roy, se forçant encore à regarder ailleurs. « Ne laisse pas l'équipe se relâcher quand je ne suis pas là.

—Bien sûr, » répond-t-elle dans un fin soupir, « Je vous vois demain, monsieur.

—Oui, » acquiesce Roy. « Je l'espère. »

* * *

Le lendemain, il est encore tôt. Quand Roy revient de la salle de bain, il trouve Edward assis tout au bout du lit.

Il a les mains relevées derrière la tête, attachant ses cheveux dans une natte broussailleuse.

« T'as besoin d'aide ? » demande Roy, toujours un peu enivré de sommeil et d'hormones, tandis qu'il glisse sur le dos contre le matelas.

Ed se contente de secouer la tête, se penchant en avant pour attraper ses affaires sur la chaise, pliés proprement et mises ici par Roy. Roy fixe Edward en train de s'habiller. Il cligne des yeux.

« Tu pars déjà, » réalise-t-il, stupéfait.

Ed grogne en signe d'accord. C'est étrange. Ses chaleurs ne sont pas encore finies, Roy peut toujours le sentir sur lui.

« Tu es toujours…, commence-t-il, seulement pour être coupé par Ed.

—Je vais me démerder. »

Il n'a pas tort, évidemment. Une fois que les pires jours des chaleurs ont été pris en charge – et ils ont bien fait en sorte que ce soit le cas le jour précédent, c'est beaucoup plus facile pour un oméga de passer les autres tout seul. C'est simplement qu'Ed n'avait jamais choisi de partir si tôt, malgré ses revendications d'avoir à retourner à ses recherches le plutôt possible.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr ? » essaie Roy, « Je peux rappeler le bureau-

—Ne m'utilise pas comme excuse pour sécher le travail, Mustang, » rouspète Ed. Il y a bien un soupçon de son cynisme habituel, mais quelque part… ce n'est pas assez. Ça semble forcé, comme un fac-similé de la vérité.

Roy pince les lèvres. « Tu ne veux prendre une douche alors ? »

Ed reste planté comme si la question demandait une considération particulièrement ardue.

« Non, » décide-t-il après un temps, « Non, pas encore. »

Roy fronce les sourcils. « Ed, tu as mon odeur. Quelqu'un pourrait…

—Je sais comment rentrer au dortoir sans qu'on me remarque, » rétorque Ed, « Et Al ne peut pas la sentir de toute manière. Alors t'inquiète. »

Mais Roy devrait être inquiet, s'inquiéter que quelqu'un s'en rende compte parce que le leurre ne tiendrait plus. Au lieu de ça ses instincts se rebellent à la pensée de laisser partir l'oméga quand ce n'était pas encore le moment. Roy domine néanmoins son désire comme il se l'est enseigné.

« Alors laisse-moi de te raccompagner, » propose-t-il en s'asseyant et sortant du lit.

« Je pense que je trouverai le chemin, » répartit Ed sans protester plus que ça.

Ses bottes sont toujours dans le couloir, où il se les était arraché avec précipitation, mais Roy les a ensuite poussées sur le côté pour ne pas trébucher dans son chemin pour la cuisine quand il irait faire à Ed quelques casse-croûtes. Maintenant, Ed force ses pieds à rentrer à l'intérieur, avec des chaussettes dépareillées, et un petit orteil nu dépassant d'un trou, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau couvert par le cuir robuste.

Quand il se remet droit, Roy a déjà ôté le manteau rouge du crochet du porte-manteau et le tend à Ed pour qu'il s'y engouffre. Pendant une seconde, Ed ne fait que le regarder, comme s'il était surpris que ce soit encore là, mais il se débat ensuite pour enfoncer ses bras dans les manches.

Il est alors prêt à partir, à passer la porte comme il l'a fait bien des fois, ne regardant jamais vraiment en arrière, mais revenant à chaque fois de toute manière. Toutefois, il traîne, légèrement éloigné de Roy mais assez prêt pour le toucher.

Ils ne se touchent pas, néanmoins, et ne s'embrassent certainement pas. Les baisers sont pour quand Roy fait quelque chose d'incroyablement bon au lit. Les baisers sont pour quand Ed crie si fort que Roy ne peut pas penser à un autre moyen de le faire taire. Les baisers sont faits pour les chaleurs.

« Fais moi savoir quand t'as une mission pour moi ou quoi, » lui dit Ed et c'est bizarre, aussi. Ils étaient d'accord de ne pas laisser leur arrangement entrer au bureau, mais à la place ça a plutôt tourné à ne jamais parler boulot quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

« Bien sûr, » dit Roy tout en tremblant un peu, se maudissant pour ne pas avoir mis sa robe de chambre.

« Bon, ben… » Ed se tourne pour ouvrir la porte, sortant dans le petit matin. Roy lève la tête vers le ciel surchargé. L'été approche bientôt, mais pour le milieu de Mai il fait vraiment trop froid. Quand il regarde en bas, Ed a déjà dépassé le portail, qu'il claque, fermé, derrière lui.

Après un moment, Roy recule et ferme sa porte.

Ça a tout l'air d'un adieu brutal.

* * *

Quand Roy retourne travailler ce jour-là, Hawkeye a en fait l'air surprise de le voir.

« Vous vous sentez mieux, monsieur ? » s'enquit poliment Falman.

« Je… Oui, » répond Roy, en oubliant le fait qu'il a dû frotter sa peau sauvagement dans ses tentatives de récurer toute preuve de son corps, « Merci.

—Alors vous n'aurez pas à y aller doucement aujourd'hui, » dit Hawkeye dans une voix qui semble à la fois aimable et menaçante tout en passant encore pour neutre, « Votre travaille s'est empilé. En considération du fait que vous prenez régulièrement des congés maladies. »

Roy lui fait son sourire le plus débonnaire. « Le stress doit avoir raison de moi.

—Ça, ou n'importe quel passe-temps fatiguant que vous devez pratiquer, » temporise-t-elle, partant avant qu'il ne puisse deviner s'il s'agit d'une pique envers son habitude de flirter ou spécifiquement envers sa coutume de laisser Edward Elric totalement débauché.

Alors il soupire silencieusement et va s'assoir derrière son bureau, la chaise grinçant sous son poids, avant de tourner son attention vers la pile de papiers déjà installée devant lui. Les étroites lettres noires, cependant, sont pour le moins une déception, considérant qu'il avait prévu de passer sa journée en quittant à peine son lit, à peindre des arabesques insensées sur la peau d'Ed du bout de ses doigts.

« Imagine une matrice, » lui a dit Ed une de ces fois où Roy s'était renseigné sur comment marchait exactement l'alchimie du gamin, « Que ton corps entier devienne tout simplement la matrice et quand tu claques des mains, tu fermes le cercle. Tu as juste à concevoir ce que tu veux qu'il fasse. »

Et là, il avait roulé au-dessus de Roy et dévoré l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Dans ces moments, Ed avait toujours semblé joueur, mais professionnel. Il n'avait jamais laissé les effets secondaires des chaleurs ternir le meilleur de lui-même, jamais exigé n'importe quoi de Roy. Cette fois était différente, toutefois. Les lignes les séparant avaient été brouillées et Roy n'avait pas vraiment su comment gérer la situation. Maintenant, avec l'esprit un peu plus éclaircir mais toujours assez confus, il essaie de tirer un sens au comportement entre chaud et froid d'Edward ces derniers jours.

En tant qu'alpha, Madame Christmas avait toujours senti ses filles pour les protéger, pour rappeler à leurs clients qu'ils avaient toujours des limites. Roy se rappelle d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec elle quand il était plus un garçon qu'un homme, et qu'elle lui avait expliqué à quel point il était important dans ces affaires de garder les choses strictement professionnelles de tous les côtés.

« Certains omégas – ou certaines personnes en général, » avait-elle reconnu, « deviennent confus. Pour eux, le sexe signifie l'amour et l'amour demande un lien. Et s'ils ne peuvent pas avoir le lien, ils sont encore plus confus. On ne peut pas vraiment les blâmer, malgré tout. »

Alors Roy, jeune et ignorant, avait demandé : « Pourquoi pas ?

—Utilise ta tête, » a-t-elle dit, pointant l'une de ses longues cigarettes sur lui, « Chaque fois qu'ils ont un rapport sexuels, leurs instincts leur dit qu'ils pourraient concevoir. Alors ils doivent s'assurer qu'ils auront un alpha qui restera à leur côté et s'occupera d'eux. S'ils n'en ont pas, cela réduit de beaucoup leurs chances de survies, et aussi celle de leur progéniture. »

Roy n'avait jamais trop réfléchi aux choses comme ça avant, mais là il se demandait si quelque chose de similaire n'était pas en train de se passer. Peut-être qu'il devrait aborder le sujet avec Edward pour qu'ils puissent en discuter, trouver une solution.

Il est néanmoins difficile de trouver une opportunité. Ed n'est plus autant au bureau que pendant un temps, il va beaucoup plus en mission et ne se gêne pas pour n'envoyer aucun rapport. Il y a des jours où Roy sait qu'il va bien seulement parce qu'il a des plaintes à propos de bâtiments démolis et de villes prises d'assauts.

Mais c'est une bonne chose, Roy essaie de se dire ça. Le plus probable est que ça signifie qu'Edward est d'autant plus concentré sur sa quête, que lui et Alphonse ont trouvé de nouveaux indices et qu'ils sont beaucoup trop occupés pour retourner à East City.

« Ils devraient rentrer bientôt, » lui dit un jour Hawkeye alors qu'elle tend à Roy un tas de dossiers.

« Pardon ? » Roy la regarde avec une expression blasée. « Je ne vois pas à qui tu te réfères.

—Les Elrics, » développe-t-elle, et avec n'importe qui d'autre cela sonnerait comme de l'exaspération.

« Oui, je crois bien que leur retour est prévu pour un jour dans la semaine, » répond-il d'un ton désinvolte, se remettant à ses papiers.

« Demain, exactement, » Elle acquiesce comme si elle savait qu'il savait. Ce qui est certainement le cas.

Mais là encore, il a toujours aimé jouer avec le feu.

* * *

Demain arrive, et Ed est de retour en ville. Roy attend qu'il se montre. Mais il ne fait pas, il se contente de rendre son rapport après plusieurs heures via la boîte aux lettres. Alors quand Roy le trouve le matin d'après, il réalise qu'il sera forcé d'appeler officiellement Fullmetal à venir.

« Bonjour, » le salue Roy.

Ed a les mains fourrées dans ses poches, « Vous avez une mission pour moi ? »

Roy cligne des yeux, pris légèrement de court par la réaction revêche, le vouvoiement et le ton plat. Il y a quelque chose d'autre qui le rend troublé, quelque chose-

« Tu devrais rester en ville pour quelques temps, » insinue-t-il parce que c'est la semaine prochaine que les chaleurs d'Ed vont frapper de nouveau.

« Ouais, à ce propos, » Ed raye le parquet de ses talons, « Je pense que nous ne devrions plus faire ça. »

Roy tique. « Pardon ?

—C'est devenu le bordel, » les épaules d'Ed se lèvent et s'abaissent dans un haussement, « Alors ouais. Pas plus. »

Roy doit combattre l'instinct d'objecter avec véhémence contre cette révélation subite. Après tout, Ed était celui qui avait initié toute l'histoire, Ed serait celui qui y mettrait fin. C'était induit depuis le tout début. Roy n'avait rien à dire dans tout ça. Ils n'étaient pas liés, après tout.

Alors Roy se contente de mordre l'intérieur de ses joues jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le goût du sang.

« Très bien, » opine-t-il. « Tu devrais quand même rester en ville. La première fois après un partenaire de chaleurs a tendance à être beaucoup plus intense. Cela étant… sauf si tu as quelqu'un d'autre en tête ? »

Son cœur se rebelle immédiatement à cette pensée, l'idée qu'Edward prenne quelqu'un d'autre comme amant. Mais non. Roy n'avait jamais été son amant. Juste un moyen d'arrêter tout ça.

« Hum, non », Ed rougit furieusement et son regard est rivé sur le sol, « Je pense me démerder. »

Un soulagement rapide suivi d'une vague de honte.

« Bien, » fait toutefois Roy, « dans tous les cas, fais-moi un rapport une fois que tu te sentiras mieux. »

Une pause, parce qu'il attend qu'Edward dise quelque chose. Il ne dit rien.

« Tu peux disposer, Fullmetal. »

Plus tard seulement ce jour-là, quand Roy est chez lui et enlève son uniforme, il réalise ce qui n'allait pas durant leur entretien.

Avant la mission, Roy avait prêté à Ed un autrement supplément de vêtements, des chemises en cotons portées et des pulls en laine, des odeurs qui sentaient comme lui, sa maison et sa cheminée ronflante.

Ed n'avait, néanmoins, pas senti comme ça. Il avait senti les bibliothèques et les routes poussiéreuses, cette odeur tendre qui était commune à tous les jeunes omégas, douce et séduisante, même hors de leurs chaleurs.

La senteur d'Ed l'avait marqué comme une page blanche, pas d'alpha, rien. Il n'avait même pas l'odeur familiale d'Alphonse pour le protéger parce qu'Alphonse n'avait pas d'odeur en premier lieu.

Edward avait donc été si révulsé par la façon dont leur relation avait tournée qu'il avait décidé de purger tout dernier souvenir de Roy de son corps. Il n'y avait plus d'odeur maintenant, pas de marque. Ed n'était rien d'autre que son subordonné.

Roy dort de façon intermittente cette nuit, dans son lit qui n'aurait pas pu lui paraître si vide après l'avoir partagé plusieurs fois, dans ses draps qu'il a lavé il y a trois jours et qui ne sentiront plus jamais l'odeur d'Edward.

_À suivre…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Le diaminomaléonitrile est un composé chimique servant comme base pour certains cycles azotés, qui donnent donc certaines particules dont sont faites l'atmosphère. Il sert aussi à la fabrication de sels de lithium, qui servent eux-même à stabiliser les humeurs.
> 
> (2) L'azodicarboxylate de diéthyle est un autre composé chimique qui intervient dans la réaction de Mitsunobu, qui caractérise l'évolution et le remplacement d'un groupe de particules, des électrons plus précisément, vers un autre état dans un alcool.
> 
> (3) La phrase originale tenait toute seule et était "Off with you now". Qui a un double sens, le premier littéralement "je termine avec toi maintenant" et le second "file", j'ai donc séparé la proposition en deux phrases en traduisant vu que je voulais conserver les deux sens ^^.
> 
> Bon, je sais que c'est salaud de s'arrêter comme ça, et ne m'en voulez pas, mais la suite ne sera pas publiée avant le mois de mai, voire juin :'). Toutefois, j'ai hâte d'y être car le dernier chapitre est super ! x3 J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu en tout cas !
> 
> Reviews ? :) N'hésitez pas, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Ce chapitre a mis une éternité à arriver, et j'ai pas vraiment d'excuses :'). Je m'étais concentrée sur mes propres projets avec les vacances et j'avais laissé la trad de côté, préférant m'y mettre quand l'envie serait là. Du coup je suis désolée pour ceux qui suivent avec le rythme qui aura été très saccadé ! ^^" Et je vous remercie vivement de votre intérêt !
> 
> C'est le dernier chapitre et il est vraiment génial donc j'espère que vous aimerez et que ça aura valu le coup, au moins x').
> 
> Bonne lecture !

" _Hot as a fever, rattling bones_ _  
_ _I could just taste it, taste it_ _  
_ _If it's not forever, if it's just tonight_ _  
_ _Oh, it's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest"_

Huit jours d'Edward qui ne se montre plus, huit jours de Roy préservant sa dignité, refusant de montrer son humiliation, son indignation, sa honte. C'est bien plus facile de le qualifier ainsi dans sa tête, de penser qu'il a été froissé du rejet mais que ce n'était qu'un petit coup contre son égo, une éraflure sur une carrosserie repeinte.

Au lieu de ça il a l'impression que toute la voiture dérape, comme si quelqu'un avait piqué la roue et foncé dans un arbre, avec Roy du côté passager, muet, impuissant, finissant avec traumatisme des cervicales. Il souffre, parce que quand il réfléchissait aux choses qu'il craignait de perdre, _ça_ n'était pas parmi eux. Ed n'était pas parmi eux. Et maintenant si.

Tout en étant, cependant, parmi ce que Roy n'aura jamais. Comme ça l'avait toujours été et comme ça devait l'être.

« Vous déjeunez, chef ? » demande Havoc, extirpant déjà une cigarette du paquet dans la poche de sa veste, « Breda dit qu'il invite s'il n'arrive pas à enfiler trois hot-dogs entiers dans sa bouche. »

Breda gagnerait le pari, Havoc perdrait et se lamenterait pour la perte de son argent durement gagné, Fuery rigolerait tellement fort que de l'eau lui sortirait par le nez, et Falman regarderait tout ça avec un rictus, sinon une sorte de rire indulgent.

Roy, cependant, Roy ne sentirait même pas le goût de la nourriture et leurs singeries lui rappelleraient Ed renversant du café sur ses draps sans même s'en excuser.

« Merci, Lieutenant, » dit Roy, « Mais je ferais mieux de finir ces papiers. »

Havoc lui balance un regard stupéfié mais poursuit avec un haussement d'épaule négligeant. « Autant pour moi, » dit-il, fourrant la cigarette au coin de sa bouche avant de la tourner légèrement, « Je vous amènerai un sandwich, dans ce cas.

—À la dinde ? » demande Roy.

« À la dinde, » Havoc hoche la tête gentiment et fait claquer sa langue. « À plus tard, chef. »

Roy se dédie à ses papiers, son travail, sa carrière. Il a des projets. Il a besoin d'aller quelque part dans la vie. Il n'y aucun intérêt à se lamenter sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Les rêves sont pour les enfants et les vieillards. Roy n'en fait pas partie.

Son stylo gratte contre le papier et ses yeux se forcent à déchiffrer les petites lettres, pourtant il ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder en direction de l'horloge au-dessus de la porte, devenant de plus en plus nerveux à chaque minutes qui passent, étant douloureusement au fait de ce qui cause cela.

Parce que les alphas n'ont pas de cycles, ils tendent à s'accorder à ceux de leurs partenaires. Maintenant, les instincts de Roy lui disent qu'il doit être avec son oméga.

Il n'a rien de cela, pourtant. Il y a seulement Fullmetal qui a coupé tout lien de cette nature entre eux.

Ce n'était pas un problème. Dans quelque temps, Roy s'acclimaterait de nouveau, et ce serait comme si rien de tout ça n'était jamais arrivé.

Son monde tourne soudain en un genre macabre de déjà vu quand, sans préambule, la porte s'ouvre brusquement et Alphonse Elric fonce dans la pièce.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec mon frère, » annonce-t-il, de la panique dans la voix, encore plus que lorsqu'Ed avait fait son overdose accidentelle il y a quelques mois.

Roy est sur pied et le suit dehors en une fraction de seconde, vaguement reconnaissant du vide du bureau extérieur car personne ne peut être témoin de sa grande agitation.

« Est-ce qu'il a encore pris des bloqueurs ? » demande-t-il en renseignement, parce que si Ed n'avait vraiment pas trouvé d'autre alpha ça semblerait être l'explication la plus plausible.

« Non, je ne pense pas. » Malgré sa taille, Alphonse doit presque courir pour tenir son pas alors qu'ils sortent des quartiers généraux, « Mais il est vraiment dans les vapes et… Il ne fait que dire votre nom. »

Les effets du manque, alors. Bordel, Roy aurait dû s'y attendre, surtout avec les réactions violentes d'Ed la dernière fois. Ce n'était pas comme s'il aurait pu avoir forcé l'adolescent à le garder comme partenaire pour l'éviter.

Dans sa détermination singulière d'atteindre Ed aussi vite que possible, il oublie presque qu'il n'a aucune idée d'où aller. Comme toujours, Alphonse s'avère être extrêmement fiable, même devant la situation contraignante.

« On reste à l'Hôtel LaBruyère (1), » révèle-t-il, avant de tourner brusquement à gauche au coin de rue et d'ajouter honteusement, « On est plus autorisé à aucun autre hôtel pour oméga après la dernière fois. »

Roy hoche juste le menton de manière succincte et accélère sa marche de nouveau. Il sait où est localisé l'hôtel et ce n'est pas loin, bien qu'il lui semble que le chemin mette une éternité pour y aller.

Ils avancent en silence, hormis les bruits creux de l'armure d'Al et le sang qui bourdonne fort aux oreilles de Roy. Cela étant, il n'est pas suffisamment distrait pour ne pas sentir le regard du garçon.

« Crache le morceau, » grogne-t-il, trop impatient pour s'enquérir de manières ou tout autre chose dénuée de sens. Cependant, Alphonse reste silencieux quelques instants.

« Vous étiez le partenaire de chaleur de mon frère, n'est-ce pas ? » Sa question est presque silencieuse. « Il ne me l'a jamais dit, mais ça serait logique. Il ne choisirait pas quelqu'un en qui il n'a pas confiance.

—Ce n'est pas- Ce n'est pas comme ça que c'était, » objecte Roy, tout en sentant l'arrière de sa nuque chauffer, désarçonné d'être confronté si directement à ce sujet.

Alphonse fait une sorte de son bredouillant, puis Roy ne fait plus attention parce qu'il voit l'hôtel un tout petit peu plus loin devant.

Il porte bien son nom. Le petit jardin de la cour et l'entrée sont bordés de bruyères blanches et lavandes, leur senteur grisante transportée par l'air lourd de l'été. Peut-être que c'est simplement son imagination, mais Roy a l'impression que malgré ça, il peut encore distinguer l'odeur d'Edward par-dessous.

Au moment où ils entrent, personne ne vient les arrêter cette fois.

« C'est à droite, » l'informe Alphonse, « Chambre 12. J'ai dû fermer la porte. »

Il révèle une clé qu'il a dû tenir fermement dans poing serré tout le chemin. Roy s'en empare comme si elle lui promettait l'ouverture d'un coffre au trésor. D'une certaine façon, c'est le cas. Il l'enfonce dans la serrure, la tourne brutalement, attend à peine de l'entendre cliquer avant de pousser la porte d'une main, entrant à l'intérieur.

L'odeur d'Ed le frappe comme un mur, chaud et accueillant, il se sent déjà parti, si bien qu'il a besoin d'un moment pour recouvrer ses sens. Quand il y parvient, la première chose qu'il voit est Edward, à moitié nu et fiévreux, bondissant du lit au plancher pour marcher jusqu'à lui avec des pas vacillant.

Il est aussi faible qu'un chaton et semble s'en ficher. Il se jette dans les bras ouvert de Roy et commence à se frotter contre lui, essayant manifestement de mélanger leurs odeurs.

« Roy, » murmure-t-il entre confusion et incrédulité, voix enrouée, « Roy, tu es là ! Tu es là ! J'ai cru que tu ne voulais pas de moi, je pensais…

—Shh, shh, » Roy l'apaise, se mettant à genoux pour saisir Ed et le porter jusqu'au lit, « Tout va bien. Je suis là maintenant. Tout va bien. »

« Je, um, je pense que je vais partir… » annonce Alphonse depuis le seuil avant de s'éclipser, fermant brutalement la porte. Les frères Elrics, pense Roy, sont vraiment très chanceux de s'avoir l'un et l'autre.

Cependant, Edward ne réagit même pas à l'annonce de son frère ou au son de la porte, ce qui est en soi très parlant. Au lieu de ça, il garde les bras étroitement enroulés autour de la nuque de Roy, refusant de le libérer, même lorsqu'il est de nouveau allongé sur le matelas.

« Edward, » fait Roy gentiment, tenant de se libérer avec douceur, bien qu'il ne veuille pas se dérober non plus, « Laisse-moi une seconde. »

Mais Ed secoue la tête, un étrange mélange entre faiblesse et véhémence.

« Ne pars pas, » murmure-t-il comme un disque brisé, des sillons de larmes séchées sur son visage tendre, « s'il te plaît, ne t'en vas pas, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas, s'il te plaît… »

Cette litanie est comme un sceau d'eau froide jetée au visage de Roy. Il y a quelque chose d'intrinsèquement étrange à voir l'Alchimiste d'Acier supplier qui que ce soit de cette manière. Tout en faisant en même temps l'effet d'un bâton de dynamite dans ses tripes.

Quand les symptômes ont empiré, Ed aurait pu aller trouver un autre alpha. Beaucoup n'auraient demandé que ça. Peut-être qu'il avait essayé et que c'était pour ça qu'Alphonse avait été forcé de verrouiller la porte. Ou peut-être que ce qu'avait dit le garçon était vrai. Edward faisait confiance à Roy, il avait appelé son nom, il le voulait.

Peut-être que c'était voué à arriver depuis le début.

Roy place deux doigts sous le menton d'Ed et ce dernier suit facilement le mouvement, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit incliné vers celui de Roy, et que Roy se baisse pour l'embrasser si soigneusement que lorsqu'il entreprend d'ôter les doigts d'Edward de son col ils se déploient d'eux-mêmes, comme les fleurs de lune en pleine nuit.

Ed frissonne de désir dans sa bouche et il est déjà en train de s'arracher son caleçon, ses lèvres ne quittant pas celles de Roy. Et, acceptant l'inévitable, l'accueillant, le goûtant, Roy commence à se débarrasser son propre uniforme, au mépris des nombreux boutons et fermoirs, s'extrayant de sa veste, passant son maillot de corps au-dessus de sa tête de sorte qu'il emmêle ses cheveux.

Il n'est pas un colonel ici, ni l'officier commandant d'Ed. Il est là par choix, à cause du destin et du devoir, à cause de quelque chose qui ne peut pas être véritablement nommé.

Edward se retrouve à nouveau sur ses mains et ses genoux, un peu comme lors de leur première fois, sauf qu'il est à la fois plus expérimenté et plus exubérant qu'avant. Comme la dernière fois, il est prêt, suffisamment mouillé pour qu'il n'y ait pas besoin de plus de lubrifiant, seule cette pointe de friction sera là et elle les laissera tous deux essoufflés.

Roy est envahi de l'image mental d'Ed se tordant dans son lit, se baisant furieusement de ses doigts pour s'ouvrir, criant le nom de Roy, tandis qu'Alphonse était assis de l'autre côté de la porte à écouter et à attendre. Ce n'était pas difficile d'imaginer ce qui avait poussé l'enfant à craquer et à aller chercher son aide.

Edward serait terriblement embarrassé dès l'instant où il se rendrait compte de ce qu'il avait révélé de lui-même, mais Roy n'arrive pas à ne pas être satisfait.

Techniquement, Edward était le chef de famille, puisque le statut de son frère ne s'était pas encore révélé, alors leur liaison n'avait rien d'illicite à ce regard. Cela signifie néanmoins qu'Alphonse sait à propos de leur relation et qu'il a en fait semblé l'approuver. C'était comme recevoir une bénédiction pour une chose dont Roy avait fermement tenté de se convaincre qu'elle serait une mauvaise idée.

Il ne perd plus de temps, plonge simplement ses doigts dans les nœuds des cheveux d'Ed, lui renversant la tête de sorte à ce que sa nuque se dévoile. Son autre main est sur la hanche de l'oméga. Roy s'ajuste et se contente de donner un coup de rein en avant, tirant simultanément le cuir chevelu d'Ed.

Ed émet un petit gémissement aigu, submergé tout en trouvant que ce n'était pas encore assez. Ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant. À en juger par l'état dans lequel Roy l'a trouvé, ses chaleurs doivent avoir débarqué il y a quelques heures et maintenant il était probablement au bord du gouffre.

Il n'a pas seulement besoin d'un alpha. Il lui faut une baise brutale. Et Roy est plus que ravi de lui en accorder une.

Ils n'ont pas besoin de trouver un rythme. Le sexe peut être effectivement une danse sensuelle, avec deux partenaires qui anticipant leurs mouvements, se tordant et ondulant pour mieux se rencontrer. Mais Roy a découvert qu'entre eux, c'est toujours davantage à propos d'une force inarrêtable et d'objets immuables. C'est toute une énigme paradoxale.

Ed s'accroche au matelas, s'aidant à rester en place, tout son corps tremblant dans l'effort, tandis que Roy s'imbrique en lui par derrière, encore et encore, inclinant ses hanches dans _cet_ angle qui rend Ed prêt à supplier pour plus.

Il enroule sa paume autour de la nuque d'Ed et le pousse, le maintient en position, beaucoup plus dominant qu'il n'avait jamais osé l'être avant, toujours inquiet de blesser la fierté d'Edward et de dépasser ses limites.

Maintenant, pourtant, Edward griffe les draps et mord faiblement son propre poing pour retenir son gémissement interminable, mais il est déjà en train de jouir, parcourant des spasmes qui secouent son corps contre celui de Roy et s'arcboutant en arrière.

Roy sait que ce n'est toujours pas suffisant. C'est un autre effet du manque mais même l'orgasme ne semble pas assez pour brider sa frénésie. Ça n'a cependant rien d'inquiétant. Bientôt, Edward se calmerait, peut-être en étant aidé par quelques sédatifs pour endiguer la vague de chaleur, mais au matin il serait globalement redevenu normal.

C'est ce que la connaissance de Roy et sa logique disent. Ses instincts, néanmoins, rugissent, lui ordonnent de son donner à son oméga ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il mérite. Ses instincts lui disent de mordre.

Il retourne Ed, descend, le couvre de son corps. Lui garde ses jambes ouvertes, marquant impunément le dos brillant de sueur de Roy de traits rouges.

La peau de la nuque d'Ed, humide de sueur froide, goût de sel et de promesse, dont Roy se rappellera toujours. Il enfonce ses dents dans le tendon crispé, plus profondément que ce qui est strictement nécessaire, et Ed reste en place, le souffle coupé, comme un petit animal entre la mâchoire d'un prédateur.

Il lui fait néanmoins confiance, confiance pour ne pas lui déchirer la nuque et le dévorer.

« Oh oui, » gémit Ed, cardant de ses doigts les cheveux au bout de la nuque de Roy tandis que celui-ci commence à lécher la blessure, pendant que ses hanches bougent frénétiquement, « Oui. »

La fierté de Roy se gonfle.

Son oméga, une créature magnifique, incroyable, et extraordinaire, le désire, le désire tellement qu'il a préféré s'affamer plutôt que de chercher un autre alpha, il l'a voulu depuis le début plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre.

Il jouit avec le fort goût du sang sur la langue.

* * *

Après coup, quand ils ont terminé et que Roy peut retrouver un peu de cohérence à nouveau, il est debout dans la sale de bain et s'arrose le visage d'eau froide, visage qui ressort devant le miroir éclaboussé, muet et pâle.

Il y a un kit de premier secours dans les cabinets et il le sort, ouvre le couvercle, soulagé de trouver une bouteille d'alcool isopropylique et une pommade. Les bouches humaines étaient pleines de bactéries alors ce serait mieux de désinfecter et de traiter soigneusement la blessure.

Penser au côté pratique rend un peu plus facile d'ignorer la réalité pendant un peu plus de temps. Le fait qu'il a forcé une marque de lien à quelqu'un qui n'était pas capable de consentir réellement.

Quand il retourne dans la chambre, Edward est déjà réveillé lui aussi, couché sur le dos et regardant au plafond. Il est toujours nu, les draps enroulé autour de ses hanches, et il est subtilement agité, sans aucun doute sous le coup des chaleurs persistantes. Sa main de chair touche la marque.

Roy déglutit.

Après un moment, il se décide à se bouger et marche jusqu'au lit, s'installant lourdement au coin du matelas.

« Tiens, » dit-il, versant de l'eau dans un verre depuis le pichet sur la table de chevet et le tendant à Ed, « tu devrais boire quelque chose. »

Derrière lui, il peut sentir Edward se redresser et s'asseoir, acceptant le verre sans un mot, suivi du son qu'il fait en avalant tout en un gros « gulp ».

Roy joue avec les gonds du couvercle du kit, les faisant craquer. Finalement, cela étant, il dévisse la bouteille d'alcool et trempe une boule de coton avec.

« Viens-là, s'il te plaît, » demande-t-il, se retournant pour pouvoir atteindre Edward, « je dois désinfecter la plaie. »

Ed obéit mais Roy ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, il fixe d'un regard absent le creux de sa nuque. La peau y est rougie et il y a une plaie, la marque des dents de Roy y est clairement visible. Ça formerait une cicatrice et ça leur rappellerait toujours ce qui s'était passé.

Roy fléchit, et se détourne.

« Edward, je suis tellement désolé, » commence-t-il, enfonçant son visage entre ses mains, envahi par la honte, « Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Je n'aurai jamais dû… »

Mais ensuite, très soudainement, Ed est sur lui, accroché à son dos, mettant ses dents à la jonction entre son épaule et son cou.

Roy s'alarme, crie, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça fasse si mal, il n'avait pas compris-

« Et là, » dit Ed, sonnant quelque peu fier de lui, faisant courir sa langue sur la plaie saignant légèrement, « maintenant c'est mutuel. »

Roy doit se retirer de son emprise pour se tourner correctement, et quand il le fait il lance un regard franc à Edward.

Son propre regard est clair, il ne semble pas affecté par aucune des hormones qui devaient toujours courir dans son système nerveux, et un petit sourire ose jouer sur ses lèvres.

Roy est perdu.

« Tu… tu… ? » Il bégaie, son cerveau n'arrivant même pas à se rendre compte de ce qui vient de se passer.

Ed roule des yeux. « Depuis des mois maintenant, » soupire-t-il, « Sérieusement, à quel point t'es lent ? »

Mais quand Roy se contente de le regarder sans en croire ses yeux, un voile de doute assombri son visage et il baisse la tête, « A moins que tu ne le voulais pas… ? »

Il y a un brin de panique qui court dans sa voix à la fin, comme s'il était celui qui avait agi hâtivement et sans permission, comme s'il avait forcé Roy.

« E-Est-ce qu'il y a un moment de le changer ? » Il balbutie, « Je… Je trouverais quelque chose, je te le promets ! J'ai simplement pensé, j'ai pensé que tu… »

Il s'amène presque à une autre crise d'angoisse et ça force Roy à réagir.

« Shh, Edward, » murmure-t-il, touchant d'une main apaisante le front du garçon, enlevant une mèche de son visage, « tout va bien. »

Les yeux dorés d'Ed se fixent sur Roy, ses pupilles grandes comme un trou d'épingle, ses lèvres exsangues. Il a l'air de vouloir le croire mais de ne pas y parvenir. Et comment le pourrait-il, après ce confus passage du chaud et froid qu'ils ont involontairement joué l'un envers l'autre, aucun d'eux ne sachant s'ils étaient voulus et se convaincant du contraire. Ils avaient fait ça pour se préserver eux-mêmes, mais à cause de ça ils s'étaient aussi blessés.

« Je n'ai pas arrêté de me dire… que c'était égoïste de ma part, » admet Roy, « de penser que tu pourrais vouloir de moi.

—Je… » Ed ferme sa bouche et la rouvre, « Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas de toi ?

—Je suis beaucoup plus âgé, » lui rappelle Roy doucement, « et un soldat. Un meurtrier, surtout. Tu… avais de meilleures options. »

Ed se contente de remuer la tête.

« Je sais ce que je fais, » insiste-t-il, « et j'y ai réfléchi.

—Les génies ont quand même le droit à l'erreur, » Roy souligne ce qu'ils savent trop bien tous deux.

Le nez d'Ed se fronce méchamment.

« Ce n'est pas de l'alchimie, » siffle-t-il, « ce n'est pas de la science. C'est- »

Et il s'arrête, se mord la langue alors qu'il était proche d'admettre.

« Tu ne me connais même pas, lui déclare Roy, sans comprendre pourquoi il essaie désespérément de s'autodétruire.

Ed le dévisage. « La plupart de gens se lient avec moins que ça.

—Aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais été la plupart des gens.

—Écoute, si tu ne veux pas de moi, dis-le, merde, » crache Ed en repoussant sa main, filant en arrière pour ne réussir qu'à s'empêtrer de plus en plus dans les draps, « Tu m'aurais économisé une putain de charge d'embarras, connard, alors n'y vas pas par quatre chemin ! »

Il s'étouffe sur ses mots, la gorge serrée, et il se débat contre les draps, se battant pour se libérer au lieu d'avoir à regarder Roy.

Et ça doit être pour ça qu'il a rompu leur arrangement, ce pourquoi il pensait nécessaire d'arriver à gérer ses chaleurs seul à nouveau. Edward Elric ne pourrait pas supporter d'être un poids mort, il ne pourrait pas s'autoriser à dépendre de quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas de lui en retour.

Il a eu beau clamer que ce n'était pas de l'alchimie, c'était pourtant visible qu'il appliquait les fondamentaux de l'échange équivalent à leur relation, pensant que ça ne marcherait que si chacun avait quelque chose de similaire à en retirer.

Comme, si peu importe ce qu'ils avaient, c'était d'une certaine façon quantifiable.

Alors Roy s'approche et l'amène contre son poitrail en une étreinte étroite, cessant ses piètres tentatives de s'échapper.

« Je te veux, » avoue-t-il durement, la confession étrangement libératrice, « Je… te veux. »

Il en avait veillé la nuit, énumérant toutes les raisons qui faisaient que sa fantaisie était une mauvaise idée, sauf que sa fantaisie avait ses propres prévisions et ne se laisserait pas apaiser.

« Donc, » fait-il, « Je serai vraiment honoré… si tu voulais de moi. »

Parce qu'au final, la décision de l'oméga dominait celle de l'alpha.

« Je…, » Ed a l'air plutôt désarçonné par le changement de perspective, « C'est ce que je dis depuis le début, espèce d'enfoiré ! »

Roy rit. « Je voulais simplement m'en assurer. On a beaucoup de choses à planifier. Il y a nos supérieurs et la façon dont nous allons annoncer la nouvelle aux gens. Ton frère sait peut-être déjà mais tout le monde ne sera pas aussi ouvert. De plus-

—Um, » Ed déglutit nerveusement, « Est-ce que… est-ce qu'on peut en parler plus tard ? » Et ses hanches tentent désespérément de remuer contre la cuisse de Roy, son excitation se réveillant à leur évidente proximité.

Roy devrait insister que, non, ils doivent vraiment en parler maintenant, mais il n'y a pas vraiment d'intérêt à le faire, considérant qu'Ed n'écouterait même pas. Sans compter que Roy ne peut déjà plus se concentrer, focalisé sur le fait que son oméga réclame d'être clamé de nouveau.

Son oméga. Son oméga. Finalement, les mirages sur lesquels il trébuchait le frappent de plein fouet au visage.

Lui et Edward étaient liés maintenant. Après tout un chemin labyrinthique et imprévu, ils s'étaient dédié l'un à l'autre. Ils n'étaient plus des partenaires de chaleurs à présent. Ils étaient une entité.

Roy empoigne Edward sous les cuisses et le renverse sous lui, le pressant contre le matelas, rentrant tendrement ses dents à l'endroit exact où se situe la marque. Le goût amer du désinfectant est subjuguant. Le pouls d'Edward est cependant sous sa langue, rapide, chaud, et vivant.

Ils peuvent toujours discuter demain.

* * *

Suite à leur départ hâtif du quartier général le jour d'avant, Alphonse était apparemment retourné s'excuser pour l'absence de Roy sans donner de détails. Vaguement ravi, Roy se permet de penser que personne ne lui posera de questions tranchantes.

Il triture son col pour être certain qu'il couvre toute preuves et agit comme si de rien ne sortant l'ordinaire n'était arrivé.

Sa paix, naturellement, est de courte durée.

Lui et Edward avaient quitté l'hôtel au petit matin pour trouver des vêtements propres qui ne sentaient ni les chaleurs ni le sexe, s'accordant pour se retrouver plus tard afin d'avoir une conversation appropriée. Ça ne devrait pas être une surprise de voir que Fullmetal avait délibérément mal interprété leur accord.

Edward _fanfaronne_ dans les couloirs, habillé de ne rien d'autre que son pantalon de cuir et un long top noir. On pourrait penser qu'il a oublié son manteau rouge à cause de la chaleur étouffante, mais la façon dont il ne cesse d'onduler la nuque suggère autre chose.

Sur la peau dorée de son cou, là pour que tous puissent le voir, s'étale la fraîche marque de morsure qui s'avère correspondre parfaitement avec la taille des dents de Roy Mustang.

C'est bien trop pour faire comme si de rien était.

Roy est debout dans le bureau inférieur quand Ed entre et il a le plaisir douteux de témoigner des premières réactions de son équipe en personne.

Les yeux de Fuery s'écarquillent derrière ses lunettes, Breda émet un éclat de rire sans y croire, Falman laisse échapper un stock de papier si malaisément qu'il finit par le lâcher, et Havoc tombe carrément de sa chaise. Hawkeye se tourne et lance à Roy un regard austère.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est juste pour le show ? » demande faiblement Havoc après avoir rampé depuis le dessous de son bureau.

« Non, » Ed balance ses cheveux en arrière, « un problème ?

—Grand-frère… » Alphonse soupire d'exaspération. Les omégas récemment liés avaient tendance à le crier sur tous les toits. Au vu du fait qu'Edward avait toujours eu tendance à se vanter, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'Al avait déjà été confronté à beaucoup de surenchère.

« J'en étais persuadé, » déclare Breda avec un rictus, « on ne peut plus.

—Non, c'est faux, » intervient Fuery, « Tu as dit que personne ne serait jamais assez alpha pour quelqu'un comme Ed. »

Après ce moment de réalisation ils se tournent tous vers Roy, avec une sorte d'admiration nouvelle dans les yeux.

Et cette fois c'est à Roy de jubiler parce qu'il sait très bien quelle grosse prise est Edward. Pas qu'il ait _réellement_ attrapé Edward comme au sens de l'avoir pris entre les bras contre ses attentes.

Au bout de quelques instants, on cogne la porte. Une femme en uniforme entre déjà, cernant immédiatement Roy du regard.

« Colonel Mustang, » la Sergente s'adresse à lui avec un salut sec, et ses yeux passent de lui à Edward en une fraction de seconde. « Le Major Général Abbot requiert votre présence dans son bureau. Le Major Elric doit vous accompagner. »

Roy se mord l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de jurer. L'atmosphère flottante d'il y a quelques secondes s'échappe de la pièce tandis que toutes ses craintes se manifestent.

Il jette un œil à Edward qui le regarde déjà avec de grands yeux, essayant de mesurer sa réaction.

Roy hoche imperceptiblement la tête, faisant signe à Ed de se joindre à lui alors qu'il suit la sergente hors du bureau, laissant son équipe et Alphonse dans un silence tendu. Ils savent tous ce que ce retournement pourrait impliquer.

Maintenant qu'ils sont un couple liés, il était plutôt évident que Roy pourrait ne plus être autorisé à être l'officier commandant d'Edward, à cause de conflit d'intérêt. Et cela, en retour, signifierait qu'on attendrait réellement d'Ed qu'il devienne un chien des militaires, suivant les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre et faisant son sale boulot. Sans doute qu'Alphonse ne serait plus capable de l'accompagner lors de ses missions, avec le risque d'être découvert. Ainsi, leur quête de remède pourrait être reportée indéfiniment.

Roy a beaucoup d'ennemis dans les rangs et il a des sueurs froides à l'idée de quelqu'un abusant du pouvoir qu'il pourrait détenir sur son lié.

Le Major Général Abbot n'était pas une femme cruelle, cela dit. Dure et stricte, sans doute, mais elle n'était pas connue pour s'en prendre inutilement à ses subordonnés. Si les arguments de Roy étaient censés, elle serait sûrement de son côté. Si ce n'était toujours pas assez, alors il s'écraserait et supplierait jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède.

Dans cette histoire, la fierté de Roy n'a aucune importance.

La sergente les guide jusqu'au bureau d'Abbot, aucune chance pour eux d'élaborer un plan de bataille, pas le temps pour autre chose qu'un rapide échange de regard entre lui et Ed alors qu'ils dépassent le seuil et que la femme ferme la porte derrière eux sur un 'clic' sonore.

Tout comme la dernière fois, Abbot est assise derrière son bureau, sombre et menaçante. Roy devrait se sentir plus confiant qu'avant considérant le fait qu'il a Edward à ses côtés, mais au lieu de ça il se sent encore plus mal à l'aise, ça lui fait ressentir qu'il a tellement plus à protéger que sa simple réputation.

« Mustang, » dit Abbot sèchement, aucun rang, aucune salutation, seulement cette voix coupante, « Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là.

—J'en ai une petite idée, Madame, » répond Roy avec chagrin. Son visage ne change pas.

« Je vous ai demandé si vous aviez l'intention de vous lier avec le Major Elric et vous m'aviez dit non, souligne-t-elle.

—Correct, Madame, » acquiesce Roy, « Et c'est parce qu'à cette époque je n'avais aucune connaissance du fait que Fullmetal puisse être intéressé par se lier. Les choses n'ont changées que récemment. »

Abbot lui lance un regard blasé, traduisant à n'en pas douter que cela voulait dire que dans le feu de l'action ils n'avaient pas été capable de se contrôler.

« Dans ce cas j'aurais attendu plus de discrétion de votre part, Mustang, » le morigéna-t-elle, « Il s'agissait déjà d'un cas sans précédent, bien avant que vous ne décidiez d'ajouter du combustible dans les flammes. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser qu'il était avisé de laisser votre oméga se pavaner au quartier général de cette manière ?

—Je vous présente mes excuses, Madame, » rétorque Roy avec déférence, « J'avais prévenu Fullmetal de ne pas être trop ouvert-

—Wow, wow, wow, » coupe Ed, évidemment contrarié que l'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas présent, « _vous_ aviez rien dit, putain.

—Edward, » essaie Roy, pour être interrompu une fois de plus.

« Non, vous pouvez rêver, » s'énerve-t-il, « je ne suis pas votre oméga quand on est ici. Vous ne me dites pas quoi faire.

—Mais je suis ton supérieur et…

—Tout comme vous l'étiez avant. Donc ça ne change rien.

—Tu es toujours supposé suivre mes…

—Oh, allez vous faire voir, Mustang, » grogne Ed en lui faisant un doigt, tandis que Roy se hérisse entièrement.

« Aurais-tu envie que je te note encore pour les corvées de nettoyages, Fullmetal, car je suis persuadé- »

Derrière son bureau, Abbot se racle la gorge et ils recentrent tous deux leur attention au même moment. L'expression sur son visage est neutre mais il y a comme un petit air d'amusement.

« Il me semble, Colonel Mustang, » délibère-t-elle lentement, « que vous avez besoin de discipliner votre oméga. »

Roy se remet bien droit.

« Avec tous le respect que je vous dois, Madame, » répond-t-il froidement, « la façon dont je traite mon lié ne vous regarde pas. » Il envoie un coup d'œil de côté à Ed, « maintenant, si vous voulez que je réprimande mon subordonné, en revanche… »

Ed sourit de toute ses dents et Roy se sent proche d'effectivement le gourmander. A ce moment le Major Général Abbot éclate de rire.

Roy se tourne pour la regarder.

« Très bien, Mustang, Elric, » acquiesce-t-elle, attrapant un papier vierge devant elle et écrivant quelque chose. « Je ferai les changements nécessaires à vos contrats respectifs. Quelqu'un devra aussi écrire une nouvelle close pour les opérations militaires en cas de couples liés. Je crois que jusqu'à présent il n'y a des spécifications que pour les combinaisons alpha-beta et beta-beta, mais c'est hors de ma juridiction. Je parlerais de ça au Führer, néanmoins.

—Madame ? » s'enquit Roy, alors qu'elle parle par-dessus son intervention.

« Il voudra aussi organiser une conférence de presse officielle, alors soyez-y préparer. Avec la façon dont les activistes omégas ont gagné des adeptes, ce sera une bonne chose d'avoir un reportage positif. Les gens demandent que le système change depuis des décennies. »

Finalement, Roy comprend.

Elle le voulait. Elle les avait provoqués pour voir si Ed et Roy étaient capables de séparer leur vie au travail de leur vie privée, et s'ils pourraient toujours coopérer objectivement. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un test et, semblerait-il, Edward et lui l'avaient réussi haut la main.

« Attendez, quoi ? » demande Ed, clignant des yeux, alors que Roy pivote furtivement sur ses pieds pour l'empêcher de poser une question impertinente.

« Je reviendrai vers vous plus tard, » dit Abbot, sans quitter ses papiers des yeux, « Rompez, Mustang, Elric. »

Roy effectue un salut, le mouvement suffisamment calculé pour encourager Edward à en faire de même, après quoi ils quittent ensemble le bureau d'Abbot.

Roy ferme la porte derrière eux. Ils marchent dans le couloir en silence, leurs pas faisant écho contre les murs. Doucement, Roy finit par s'arrêter.

« Alors, maintenant ? » demande-t-il abruptement, faisant qu'Ed le regarde interloqué.

« De quoi, maintenant ? »

Roy rit, un peu impuissant. « Techniquement, un couple lié devra emménager l'un chez l'autre, » dit-il, « ne serait-ce que pour la postérité. »

Ed fronce les sourcils en direction du plancher.

« J'ai des promesses à tenir, dit-il, très silencieusement.

—Beaucoup considéreraient ceci comme une promesse, » répond Roy en caressant gentiment la marque sur l'épaule d'Ed. Les coins de sa bouche se baissent, mais il ne se recule pas.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire, » objecte Ed, bien qu'il sonne réticent, « Je dois considérer Al.

—Je sais, » sourit Roy, « je te taquine. »

Ed roule des yeux. « Qu'est-ce qui est nouveau, encore ?

—Je suis sérieux, en fait, » souligne Roy, plus sobrement, « au sujet de comment nous feront à partir de maintenant. »

Ed a un mouvement d'épaule. « Même chose qu'avant, je suppose ? On fait nos boulots et occasionnellement on baise. »

Roy émet un fin soupir, en tendre exaspération face à la simplicité de la jeunesse.

« Il y a beaucoup plus que ça, » explique-t-il, « Par exemple, j'aimerais beaucoup… te séduire, pour ainsi dire. »

Ed se fige. « Euh ? » s'étonne-t-il, touchant sa marque.

« Je sais, » rit Roy, « on a fait les choses à l'envers. Mais… si tu me l'autorises… J'aimerais beaucoup te connaître autrement que comme ton commandant ou ton partenaire de chaleurs. »

À nouveau, un délicieux rougissement incendie les joues d'Edward.

« Peut-être, um, qu'on pourrait… manger un bout dès que je suis en ville ? » offre-t-il, comme si c'était déjà trop demander.

« Ça semble très bien, » accepte Roy, « et peut-être que quand tu n'es pas là, tu pourrais m'écrire. Ou me téléphoner. »

Avec ça, Edward semble suspicieux. « Est-ce que tu essaies de me surveiller ?

—Peut-être un peu, » admet Roy, « Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu as un penchant pour disparaître. J'ai besoin de savoir que tout va bien. »

Pendant un moment Ed le regarde avec de grands yeux, sans rien dire. Ensuite il se lève sur la pointe des pieds et attrape Roy par le col pour le faire descendre, pour l'embrasser bruyamment. Roy hoquette un peu dans la surprise. Il se soumet ensuite aux sensations délicieuses, ses bras glissant pour s'enrouler autour des hanches d'Edward.

Ed recule, à peine, se fichant du fait qu'ils sont debout au milieu du couloir des quartiers généraux et que n'importe qui pourrait les voir.

« J'ai toujours voulu faire ça proprement, » admet-il pudiquement, avant de ruiner cet effet en se léchant les lèvres, ayant pour effet que Roy veut de nouveau l'embrasser, encore et encore.

Parce qu'à présent ils n'ont plus besoin de se dissimuler derrière l'excuse que c'est juste à cause des chaleurs d'Ed et de la nature de Roy. Maintenant ils peuvent finalement admettre que, peut-être, il y a eu quelque chose de plus derrière tout ça.

« Dans ce cas, » propose Roy en souriant, « on dîne chez moi ce soir ? »

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Heather Hotel, de base j'aime mieux laisser les noms de lieux en langue originale, mais là comme plus tard Roy fait la réflexion que l'hôtel porte bien son nom à cause des bruyères qui envahissent sa cour, je trouvais que ça faisait mieux de le traduire aussi.
> 
> Je les trouve trop adorables dans cette fiction, pas vous ? :p
> 
> Vous aimez la fin :D ? La qualité de trad ? C'est la deuxième fiction que je traduis, et la première était un petit OS tout court, donc c'est possible qu'il y ait des maladresses, l'air de rien on doute de plein d'expressions quand on fait ça, j'en suis assez fière, mais sait-on jamais ! ^^
> 
> Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire vos ressentis sur tout ça !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
